Ensoñación
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Modern AU: Una tormenta cae sobre la isla de Berk, dejando a Hiccup y Astrid atrapados e incomunicados por tres días dentro de casa, sólo con sus mascotas. Nunca han hablado mucho en la escuela, pero ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para llegar a conocerse mejor.
1. Capítulo 1

Ok, pues de nuevo me tardé con la nueva historia. Una disculpa.

Bueno, primero que nada quiero decir que se debe a que me dí a la tarea de desarrollar toda la trama primero y una vez teniendo la estructura, ahora sí me puse a teclear. Y ¡alas! cuando me puse a teclear me dí cuenta que ésto no va a ser un three-shot como en un principio ilusamente creí.

No tengo ni idea de que tan largo va a salir este proyecto. Tal vez como 5 capítulos con un epílogo. En fin. por si se lo preguntaban, sí. Ya tengo como va a acabar esto, así que espero no tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones.

Otra cosa es que a pesar de que ésto no es un song-fic, sí me inspiré en una canción para sacar la idea para este fic. La canción se llama "A Daydream Away" y la canta "All Time Low", por si la quieren escuchar. La canión tiene un aire triste, pero no se preocupen, mi fic no acabará mal. Tendrá final feliz. Lo prometo.

Por último, como algunos de ustedes ya saben, soy mexicana y aunque trato de usar el español más neutro que puedo, de repente hay objetos que se dicen de manera diferente o tienen distinto nombre en toda latinoamerica y España. Así que si llego a usar expresiones que no conocen, sientanse libres de preguntar o hasta de informarme como le dicen a dichos objetos en su país. Ayudarían a mi léxico y a que los tome en cuenta en mis futuros proyectos. Mil gracias por adelantado.

Creo que ya es todo, siento la nota larga. Sin más, he aquí el fic:

* * *

**Ensoñación**

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero: Romance, Humor, Modern AU

Clasificación: K+

Paring: Hiccstrid

Multi-chapter

Resumen: Modern AU: Una tormenta cae sobre la isla de Berk, dejando a Hiccup y Astrid atrapados e incomunicados por tres días dentro de casa, sólo con sus mascotas. Nunca han hablado mucho en la escuela, pero ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para llegar a conocerse mejor.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

El bullicio propio de un salón sin profesor llenaba los oídos de Hiccup en la última hora de clase. Era viernes, para hacerlo peor. Todos estaban ansiosos por largarse de una vez, nada deseosos de participar en una clase de literatura.

Hiccup estaba sentado solo en uno de los escritorios dobles al frente del aula. Fishlegs, que usualmente se sentaba con él, había corrido a ocupar el asiento vacío que había visto al lado de Ruffnut tan pronto entraron al salón antes de que su gemelo llegara a ocupar su lugar al lado de ella.

No lo culpaba, la verdad. Fishlegs tenía que hacer todo lo que podía – según sus propias palabras – para capturar la atención de Ruffnut, ya que no era el único que estaba tras de ella. Snotlout, primo de Hiccup – no es que se llevaran bien, gracias – también andaba tras la chica. Esto había sorprendido a Hiccup, la verdad, puesto que repentinamente Snotlout había dejado de perseguir a Astrid para darle la lata a Ruffnut.

Todos sabían que Snotlout había tratado de impresionar a Astrid desde hacía mucho, obteniendo nulos resultados. Qué le había dicho Astrid para que la dejara en paz de una buena vez, nadie sabía. El caso es que de un día para otro lo dejó por la paz y se fue a "impresionar" a alguien más.

Astrid era bastante seria. No estaba sola la mayoría del tiempo, pero rara vez la verías participar en las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor. Se concentraba en sus clases y en el equipo de voleibol, en el que era capitana, pero nada más. La mayoría de los chicos estaban enamorados de ella, pero Astrid no parecía interesada en prestarle atención a ninguno de ellos. Bueno, no le prestaba atención a casi nadie, a no ser que fueras un libro o una pelota de voleibol.

No era que fuera nerd, sólo bastante enfocada. Cumplía con sus tareas, llegaba temprano a clases… excepto hoy al parecer. Hiccup no la había visto entrar al salón aún. No es que le prestara mucha atención a Astrid… de acuerdo, mentira. Sí que le prestaba atención a Astrid, pero ¿podían culparlo? A sus 17 años estaba que suspiraba cada que la veía pasar.

Astrid era bonita, es cierto. Más que bonita, era hermosa, pero denle un poco de crédito, no le gustaba sólo por su apariencia. ¿Alguna vez la habían visto durante un partido? No había nada que la desconcentrara. Siempre anotaba punto, y Hiccup podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la escuela había perdido un juego desde que Astrid ingresó al equipo.

Nunca faltaba a clases, y las veces que se habían desarrollado debates en alguna materia, había expresado sus puntos con tal claridad y lógica que había ganado todos ellos. Además, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, todos parecían querer ser sus amigos. Hiccup sólo tenía a Fishlegs, por lo que no podía más que admirar a Astrid. Ella lo tenía todo, apariencia, habilidad para los deportes, buenas calificaciones…

Suspiró.

Una vez su padre había intentado enseñarle béisbol. No salió bien. Luego basquetbol, después fútbol. Nada. Nunca intentó enseñarle rugby, como su tío había enseñado a Snotlout. Ni siquiera su papá había tenido tantas esperanzas.

Y hablando de su padre, se preguntó si ya habría llegado a su destino. Tendría que marcarle al celular después de clases.

Su padre, Stoick Haddock, era el alcalde de la ciudad (isla) de Berk, y había tenido que salir por razones políticas a otra ciudad. No estaría de vuelta sino hasta el próximo viernes y se había marchado al aeropuerto después de dejar a Hiccup en la escuela. El chofer estaría en el aeropuerto y después tendría la semana libre (pobre hombre, ya necesitaba vacaciones) el auto de Hiccup estaba en el taller, ¿cómo rayos regresaría a casa si se lo entregaban hasta mañana?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Astrid entró con paso apresurado al salón. El profesor le pisaba los talones. Buscó con la vista un lugar disponible, pero si es que había otro además del que estaba junto a Hiccup, no lo notó, pues todos los demás alumnos estaban desorganizados por el aula, algunos incluso sentados en los escritorios. Hiccup sintió que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho. Trató de conservar la calma y una cara serena. Mantuvo la vista al frente cuando Astrid dejó la mochila dónde cargaba sus libros y la otra donde cargaba las cosas que usaba cuando entrenaba a sus pies y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de él.

_"Oh Dios, oh Dios. y ahora ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué le digo?" _pensó Hiccup.

– Hey.

Ella lo miró.

– Hey.

No supo que más decir y ella no agregó nada más. El silencio no se prolongó demasiado. El profesor pronto comenzó a tomar lista y ninguno de los dos era de los que hablaba cuando el profesor lo hacía.

Mientras la voz monótona del docente nombraba a los alumnos, éstos le dirigían su atención sólo unos segundos para responder cuando escuchaban su nombre. No obstante, unos pocos segundos eran todo lo que se necesitaba para que notaran que Astrid no estaba sentada sola como de costumbre, sino con Hiccup.

Pareció ensayado, el ajetreo y el bullicio fue muriendo poco a poco para dejar paso a murmullos apresurados y contenidos acerca de "Astrid Hofferson está sentada al lado de Hiccup Haddock" "¿De quién?" "Del nerd del club de robótica, el que se cayó de cara en la última clase de Educación Física"

Hiccup podía escucharlos y sintió su cara calentarse. Se preguntó si estaban hablando lo suficientemente alto para que él los escuchara a propósito, aún así se rehusó a mirar atrás para dirigirles la mirada de desdén que se merecían. Ya podía imaginar la cara que Fishlegs tendría en ése momento.

Sin embargo no pudieron atascarse con el cotilleo a sus anchas pues el profesor pronto terminó de pasar lista y los mandó a callar, después repartió unas hojas por las filas que debían compartir con el compañero de al lado. Era una lista con 25 títulos de libros clásicos. A la vuelta venían unas indicaciones para un proyecto que debían realizar en parejas.

Les explicó que debían seleccionar un título de la lista y realizar una investigación del autor, el libro en cuestión, el desarrollo de la obra, las condiciones sociales de cuando se escribió y seleccionar dos o tres personajes y hacer un análisis de ellos. Y sin más que un "Comiencen" se sumió él mismo en la lectura de un libro tan grueso que podría matar a alguien de ser arrojado por la ventana.

Sonaba como un proyecto que tendrían que llevarse de tarea. Hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Fishlegs por correr a sentarse con Ruffnut ese día, pues le había dado la oportunidad de volver a hablarle a Astrid.

Hiccup tenía la hoja en la mano, así que la colocó en el escritorio y la empujó con los dedos para que quedara en el centro y que Astrid pudiera leer de ella.

– Um… Bueno… ¿qué libro te gustaría?

– Déjame ver – Astrid acercó su silla – _acercó su silla_ – a la de él para poder leer la lista. – ¿El Conde de Montecristo? – mencionó el primer título. Si había leído semejante bestia seguramente habría leído todos los demás. Hiccup tuvo que admitir.

– No lo he terminado. – Era largo y pesado… ya lo acabaría algún día. – ¿Veinte mil leguas de Viaje Submarino?

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

– De Julio Verne sólo he leído "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días".

No estaba en la lista y eso descartaba también "Cinco Semanas en globo". Trató por irse con un título más fácil.

– ¿Orgullo y Prejuicio?

– Que sea la última opción, por favor. – suspiró Astrid con un tinte de exasperación – Me rehúso a hacer una investigación de la vida sentimental de Jane Austen a no ser que no tenga otra alternativa.

Hiccup sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía a Astrid reaccionar ante algo sin una mascara que escondiera lo que realmente pensara. Se preguntó si su desdén por Jane Austen era así de profundo o sólo se negaba, como dijo, a inmiscuirse en sus romances imposibles.

– ¿No te gusta Jane Austen?

– La admiro por atreverse a escribir en su época, y por plantear protagonistas como lo hizo, pero definitivamente ella no escapó a vivir una de sus novelas en carne propia – se encogió de hombros – Mucho drama, en mi opinión. Sus protagonistas supuestamente son independientes y dicen lo que piensan, pero de todos modos se atan a sí mismas a las normas que dictaba la etiqueta de aquel entonces. Un poco paradójico, ¿no crees?

– Creo, que ya tenemos nuestro proyecto hecho si escogemos a Jane Austen – rió Hiccup.

Astrid sonrió, y Hiccup no se podía creer que fue por algo que él dijo. Para evitar quedársele mirando como idiota, regresó la vista a la hoja. Supuso que si no le gustaba "Orgullo y Prejuicio", "Cumbres Borrascosas" tampoco sería su favorito.

– ¿Crimen y Castigo? – preguntó ella entonces.

Hiccup arrugó la nariz.

– ¿Podemos dejarla al fondo de la lista junto con "Orgullo y Prejuicio"? No quiero tener que analizar a Dostoievski.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para caer en la cuenta de lo que analizar a Dostoievski supondría.

– Tienes razón.

¿Le dio la razón? … De acuerdo, tenía que dejar de asombrarse por cada cosa que ella hacía. _"Tranquilízate, Hiccup. Ella esta actuando normal. Actúa normal."_

Hiccup paseó la mirada por la lista, no había muchos más que hubiera leído, a excepción de "El Señor de los Anillos" ¿pero que tan nerd se escucharía sugerirlo?

– ¿Qué tal "El Señor de los Anillos"? – irónicamente, fue Astrid quien lo propuso.

– ¿Has leído "El Señor de los anillos"? ¿Los tres? – preguntó arqueando una ceja. Ella le devolvió la mirada arqueando una ceja también.

– Tú leíste "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

– Touché. – torció una sonrisa – Muy bien, "El Señor de los Anillos", entonces.

– Aunque de todos modos, el profesor no nos dijo que debíamos haber leído el libro. Seguramente seremos los únicos que no harán el trabajo basándose en las películas.

– Será cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta. Las películas son la epítome de lo que pasa cuando le das el poder de la dirección de cine a un fan que ha escrito fanfics.

Astrid se rió, y Hiccup estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír. Además, ocurrió la casualidad que el salón de clases escogió justo ese momento para bajar la voz, por lo que todos la escucharon reír. El silencio que siguió fue casi reverencial. Astrid se tapó la boca avergonzada, pensando que se debía a que se había reído muy alto, en lugar de que simplemente _se había reído._

Se aclaró la garganta.

– Si eso piensas de "El Señor de los Anillos" no sé en dónde clasificas "El Hobbit".

Hiccup trató de seguirle la conversación, pero resultaba complicado cuando podía oír a los otros alumnos que no se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos. Los susurros y chismorreos pasaron a ser prioridad entre los demás estudiantes desplazando al trabajo en clase. No es que el trabajo en clase hubiera sido prioridad, para empezar.

– ¿Crees que debamos incluir "El Hobbit" dentro del trabajo? ¿Lo considerará dentro de la saga?

– Creo que son dos obras diferentes, o al menos así lo trabajó el aut-…. – una voz llamando su nombre la interrumpió.

– ¡Astrid! ¡Oye, Astrid! – Ruffnut le gritó desde atrás del salón. Hiccup la vio contener un suspiro antes de voltearse a encararla. Estaba hincada en su silla para hacerse más alta e incluso aunque no era necesario, se había hecho altavoz con las manos.

–¿Qué?

– ¿Podemos hacer el trabajo juntas?

Astrid se mordió el labio. Estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor se hizo escuchar entre el murmullo persistente del aula.

– Señorita Thorston. – dijo con voz firme – Siéntese como se debe y haga el trabajo con quien tiene al lado.

Ruffnut se dejó caer en la silla con un resoplido, y Hiccup pudo ver la cara de felicidad de Fishlegs. Él, por otro lado, no estaba tan contento. ¿Qué tal si Astrid, al igual que Ruffnut, no quería hacer equipo con quien tenía al lado? Hiccup estaba a punto de decirle que si quería podía cambiar de pareja cuando la vio suspirar con recatado alivio en su silla.

– Bien, ésa estuvo cerca – murmuró.

– Creí que te agradaba Ruffnut – comentó Hiccup. Ruffnut formaba parte del grupo con el que Astrid solía estar.

– No es que no me agrade. Es que como compañera de tareas es un desastre. Tendría que hacer yo sola todo el trabajo.

Ah, bueno. Eso tenía sentido.

– Prefiero hacerlo contigo – confesó.

Hiccup trató de que no se le notara mucho en la cara su estupefacción, pero cuando Astrid sonrió supo que no lo había logrado.

– Tú no pareces del tipo de persona que dejaría hacer todo el trabajo a su compañero. ¿o sí? – preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

– No, no. Te prometo que no. – dijo rápidamente, aún sin poderse creer que Astrid hubiera dicho directamente que prefería trabajar con él a con sus usuales compañeros.

– Bien. Comencemos, entonces.

No quedaba mucho de clase cuando Hiccup se dio cuenta que no habían avanzado la gran cosa. Aunque tampoco es que pudieran avanzar mucho sin internet.

Astrid tenía una platica inteligente e interesante. Era la primera vez que la veía hablar tan despreocupadamente con alguien. Y era_ con él_, precisamente. Pronto incluso perdió noción de que varios ojos y oídos curiosos seguían su conversación, tanto se abstrajo en su plática.

Fue una sorpresa cuando el profesor dio la clase por terminada. Hiccup miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que sólo quedaban 4 minutos restantes. Deseó que no se le notara tanto la decepción en la cara.

De cualquier modo, la decepción no le duró mucho cuando el profesor anunció que el trabajo se entregaba el próximo lunes y que sería la mitad de su calificación para ese parcial. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, pero el profesor las desechó con un gesto de la mano. Dijo que esperaba un buen trabajo y sin más, salió del salón cargando su libro asesino.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus cosas aún renegando sobre lo injusto de la vida escolar.

– Eh… ¿te parece si…? – comenzó Hiccup. No sabía como pedirle su número sin sonar como Snotlout, pero sabía que lo necesitaría si querían terminar el bendito trabajo éste fin de semana.

Astrid levantó la vista de su mochila donde guardaba los lápices y la libreta que había estado usando, y cuando él no agregó nada más, fue ella quien preguntó.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Su cuestionamiento lo tomó desprevenido.

– No. – pareció una pregunta.

– Entonces vamos a mi casa. Terminemos éste estúpido trabajo y tengamos un fin de semana libre de tareas.

Hiccup se le quedó mirando un par de segundos, sin saber si lo que acababa de escuchar era verdad o se lo había imaginado.

– Eh, sí. ¡Sí! Claro, entre más pronto lo terminemos mejor.

Astrid se colgó la mochila de los libros al hombro y tomó la que usaba para entrenar con una mano.

– ¡Ah, déjame ayudarte! – exclamó Hiccup tomando su propia mochila para luego quitarle la que ella aún tenía en la mano.

Pensó que Astrid se negaría argumentando que no necesitaba que alguien cargara sus cosas, pero dejó que él le quitara la mochila e incluso murmuró un pequeño "gracias" cuando él sostuvo la puerta abierta del salón para ella.

– ¿Me sigues en tu carro? – preguntó Astrid una vez en el estacionamiento mientras abría la cajuela para echar la mochila del entrenamiento.

– Está en el taller. – dijo Hiccup con una mueca.

– Entonces sube. – sonrió ella.

Era desconcertante verla sonreír con tanta facilidad cuando estaba acostumbrado a siempre verla seria. Se preguntó que tan mal la había juzgado todo este tiempo.

Hicieron una parada para comprar comida rápida y después se dirigieron a casa de Astrid. Al darse cuenta que también coincidían en gustos musicales al escuchar la radio, no se dieron cuenta que el cielo se nublaba rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron a su destino una ligera llovizna mojaba el pavimento y se apresuraron a entrar. Astrid abrió la puerta y ambos se precipitaron dentro, sin ser consientes que su fin de semana, estaba apenas por comenzar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Muy bien, pues ni yo me lo creo. He aquí el segundo capítulo. (Es mi primer segundo capítulo :O)

Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Me sorprendió ver que a muchos de ustedes les haya gustado mi AU. Pues bien, he aquí la continuación.

Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, sé que hay palabras que se dicen de manera diferente en cada país. Aquí recopilé algunos sinonimos de algunas palabras que usé en este capítulo para que todos puedan entender a qué me refiero.

Loro: perico, cotorro (parrot)

Computadora: Ordenador, laptop. (computer)

Celular: Móvil, teléfono móvil. (cellphone)

Camiseta: playera, camisa, polera, polo, remera, franela (T-shirt)

Sudadera: chandal, jersey (sweatshirt)

Chaqueta: Chamarra, casaca, cazadora. (jaquet)

"Las noticias": Noticiero, Noticiario, noticioso (The news) Me refiero al programa que vemos todas las mañanas en la televisión donde nos dan… pues las noticias.

¡Si ven alguna otra que no conozcan o si saben de alguna otra que se me haya pasado me avisan! Sin más, el fic:

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Como las nubes habían oscurecido la tarde, el recibidor estaba poco iluminado cuando entraron. Astrid no había siquiera cerrado la puerta cuando unos chillidos agudos se escucharon desde dentro.

– ¡Astrid, Astrid! ¡_Cruuuaaa_! ¡Astrid, hola!

Hiccup se quedó plantado en el pasillo desconcertado por la extraña voz mientras Astrid colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta y sonreía tímidamente.

– Disculpa, es mi loro. – después se giró hacia dentro de la casa y gritó – ¡Ya vine, Stormfly!

Cuando escuchó a su dueña, más gritos emocionados de "¡Astrid, Astrid! ¡Hola! ¡Stormfly, que bonita cotorra!" llegaron a los oídos de Hiccup. Él sonrió. Astrid se apresuró escaleras arriba.

– Pásale, hacia allá está la sala. Trabajaremos en el comedor, ¿te parece? Ahora vuelvo – sin esperar respuesta corrió hasta desaparecer en el segundo piso.

Una vez solo, Hiccup se adentró tímidamente en la casa de su compañera. Las paredes eran de color melón y tenía ese aire hogareño que muchas casas no logran conseguir. Nadie había salido a recibirlos y aparte de los gritos del loro, la casa estaba en silencio, por lo que supuso que no había nadie más en casa. Se preguntó si viviría con sus dos padres y si tendría hermanos.

La sala tenía sillones de cuero cafés y una mesa de centro con una fuente empotrada en el medio. A un lado, un poco más allá, estaba la mesa del comedor, que era redonda y de vidrio transparente. Había un frutero grande con frutas reales en el centro. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de estudio de Astrid. Unas eran de cuando tenía como tres años, otras cuando tenía alrededor de diez, otras de adolecente un poco más joven de lo que era ahora y sólo una fotografía familiar donde aparecía con sus dos padres y nada más. Así que no tenía hermanos.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó mirando las fotografías cuando Astrid finalmente bajó las escaleras cargando una jaula de aspecto pesado que traía un loro azul dentro.

– ¡_Cruuuaa_! ¡Stormfly! – exclamó el loro, luego giró la cabeza de lado para ver con su ojo directamente hacia donde estaba Hiccup. – ¡Astrid, Astrid! ¡Stormfly, que bonita cotorra! ¡Perica, Stormfly!

– Ya, ya. Cálmate. Sólo es Hiccup. Dile "Hola". – le dijo mientras colocaba la jaula sobre una mesita que estaba en un rincón.

– Hola.

Hiccup sonrió.

– Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

– ¡Stormfly! – respondió la cotorra.

– ¿Quién es tu mamá, Stormfly? – preguntó Astrid.

– ¡Astrid! – respondió con su voz de loro. Hiccup se rió.

– No le preguntes nada más porque es todo lo que sabe responder. – dijo Astrid con una sonrisa – ¿No te molesta que la tenga aquí verdad? Puede que grite un rato pero después se calmará. No me gusta dejarla sola en la habitación si yo no estoy ahí, ya de por sí se queda sola todo el día.

– Está bien, no me molesta para nada.

Astrid le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

– Iré por platos y servilletas. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Astrid se fue, Stormfly se quedó muy seria y no paraba de cambiar de posición buscando la mejor manera de analizar al extraño. Hiccup se acercó a la jaula para facilitarle la tarea. Para su sorpresa, la cotorra se comenzó a reír. Soltó un claro "ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" entre dientes, – _pico – _mientras dilataba las pupilas y lo veía de arriba a abajo.

– Hola, Stormfly – repitió Hiccup. – ¿Cómo estás? – Le acercó un dedo y la cotorra abrió el pico amenazadoramente como si fuera a morderlo, pero después de unos segundos pareció pensárselo mejor y en su lugar sólo se acercó a los barrotes de la jaula y pegó la cabeza para que él la acariciara. Cuando su dedo tocó las plumas azules que tenían los bordes en amarillo-dorado, éstas se esponjaron y ella cerró los ojos. Después comenzó a hacer un ruido que bien pudo ser un ronroneo.

– Por cierto, olvidé decirte, no te le vayas a acercar porque… - le llegó la voz de Astrid desde la puerta que conectaba a la cocina, sin embargo se detuvo en seco al verlo acariciar a su mascota y dejó caer algunas de las cosas que traía en las manos – La estás tocando – susurró completamente pasmada. – La estás tocando.

Hiccup retiró el dedo y Stormfly levantó la vista al escucharla entrar de nuevo a la sala.

– Eh… ¿no debería?

– No deberías poder. No deja que nadie la toque. Excepto yo, por supuesto. Ni mis papás pueden. A un tío le arranco una uña de un picotazo. Jamás le volvió a crecer.

Hiccup miró al ave con renovado respeto. Astrid se agachó para recoger las servilletas que había tirado y los cubiertos que se cayeron al suelo.

– Ahora… en seguida vuelvo. – Astrid seguía en shock cuando se devolvió a la cocina para cambiar los cubiertos sucios por unos limpios. Hiccup volvió a acariciar a la cotorra y ella lo dejó hacer. No parecía agresiva para nada.

Cuando Astrid volvió dejó los platos en la mesa y después le abrió la jaula a su mascota que salió riéndose de nuevo.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Cotorrita!

Stormfly trepó por la jaula y se posicionó encima.

– Hola, Astrid. – repitió.

– Hola – le contestó su dueña. – No sabe decir muchas cosas pero eso no le impide hablar sin cesar.

- Es bastante simpática – comentó Hiccup extendiendo una mano para pasarle los dedos por las plumas una vez más. Stormfly estaba encantada con la atención. Astrid los miró y se mordió una sonrisa.

– No te lo puedo creer. – murmuró. – Nunca había dejado que otra persona la tocara. Espera, tengo que tomar una foto. – se palpó la falda con las manos buscando su celular pero cuando no lo encontró corrió hacia la entrada donde había dejado la mochila.

Regresó con la mochila de los libros abierta en una mano mientras rebuscaba en ella con la otra, dándose prisa como si temiera que el fenómeno fuera a terminar en cualquier momento.

– Mis papás no se lo van a creer. – dijo para sí mientras dejaba caer la mochila a sus pies y levantaba el teléfono móvil para poder tomar la foto. Hiccup se sintió repentinamente cohibido. Si esa mañana alguien le hubiera dicho que Astrid le tomaría una foto, lo habría mandado con un psiquiatra.

– Listo. Ya tengo evidencia fotográfica.

Hiccup dejó de rascarle la cabeza y comenzó a abrir y cerrar los puños sin saber que hacer con las manos.

– Oh, si quieres lavarte las manos, el baño está por allá. – le informó Astrid, malinterpretando su gesto.

Hiccup tomó la invitación para alejarse un momento y respirar. De pronto todo era muy abrumador. La mayor parte de su vida se la había pasado sólo con Fishlegs como compañía y con su primo de bully. Y ahora repentinamente la chica más popular de la escuela (ella no era consiente, pero aún así) le hablaba como si fuera lo más normal. Sí, abrumador era la palabra.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba el agua correr por sus manos para después mojarse la cara. Soltó un suspiro y salió del baño. Astrid ya había preparado todo para comer cuando entró a la sala. Stormfly estaba en el respaldo de una silla dirigiéndole significativas miradas a la comida.

– Es carne, no puedes comer eso. – se adelantó Astrid. Después tomó una manzana del frutero y cortó un pedazo con un cuchillo – Toma.

Stormfly tomó el trozo de manzana con una pata y se puso a comer con un ligero "crush, crush". Astrid se sentó en la silla en la que estaba su mascota e invitó a Hiccup a sentarse también con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Astrid se llevó los platos a la cocina y fue a buscar su computadora a su habitación para poder hacer el trabajo.

A pesar de que a Stormfly le agradaba Hiccup no pudo evitar celar a Astrid. Se pasaba de un lado de la silla al otro inquieta, luego a su hombro, luego bajaba por su brazo hacia la mesa e incluso intentaba subirse al teclado de la lap-top intentando llamar su atención. De vez en cuando intentó mordisquear algunos lápices pero Astrid se los quitaba rápidamente. Nunca perdió la concentración mientras lo hacía, lo que hizo pensar a Hiccup que así era el comportamiento usual del ave.

– Quiero agregar su relación con Lewis – dijo Hiccup refiriéndose a Tolkien cuando ya llevaban alrededor de dos horas trabajando.

Astrid bostezó mientras estiraba la espalda.

– Oh, sí. Tengo entendido que intercambiaban escritos mutuamente para retroalimentación.

Hiccup asintió, ya no se sorprendía que Astrid supiera datos de interés sobre lo que fuera.

– Es bastante interesante y estoy seguro de que no todos conocen el dato.

Astrid asintió, luego se puso a teclear.

– Me parece bien. ¿Cómo debo ponerle? ¿Un subtítulo que se llame "Relación con otros autores"?

– ¿Qué te parece "Relación con C. S. Lewis"? Así no tendremos que investigar si conoció a más autores. – Astrid volvió a asentir. Stormfly se subió al hombro de su dueña y luego chirrió.

– ¡Au! – exclamó Astrid.

– ¿Qué?

– No lo hace a propósito pero sus garritas están afiladas. – Astrid se llevó una mano a la camiseta y movió el cuello para exponer su clavícula. Hiccup sintió que se sonrojaba.

– ¿Ves? – preguntó ella, sin darse cuenta de su reacción.

Hiccup se forzó a mirar y entonces vio a lo que se refería. En la piel blanca había bastantes arañazos rojizos, unos más recientes que otros. No eran muy profundos pero tuvieron que doler cuando se los hizo.

– A veces se agarra muy fuerte – la disculpó Astrid.

Hiccup se levantó las mangas del sweater que traía puesto hasta los codos y le enseñó sus antebrazos. Él también estaba cubierto de arañazos.

– Sé a lo que te refieres. – sonrió él – Mi gato hace lo mismo.

Entonces un trueno invadió el cielo, la luz pintando sombras en las nubes y el ruido ensordeciendo a quienes lo escucharon.

Astrid se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina. La lluvia estaba arreciando. Hizo una mueca.

– Nunca se puede confiar en el pronóstico del clima que dan en las noticias. – se quejó. Dijeron que la tormenta que habría en el mar no alcanzaría Berk.

Hiccup se acercó también a la ventana para ver hacia fuera.

– Tal vez no alcance Berk, pero definitivamente lloverá toda la noche si esto continúa así. Será mejor que vaya a casa. – Eran pasadas las siente y se estaba haciendo tarde, de todos modos. Esperó que su voz no transmitiera su desencanto. Ésta había sido la mejor tarde que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Astrid asintió.

– Será lo mejor. Vamos, te llevo.

– No es necesario. Puedo llamar un taxi. – ofreció él, aún y cuando la oferta de Astrid supondría alargar su tiempo con ella.

– No es problema. Será más rápido. Así no te alcanza la lluvia.

Sin más, Astrid fue a buscar sus llaves y Hiccup a recoger sus cosas con una sonrisa.

– Espera, primero deja te envío esto al correo antes de que se me olvide. – dijo sentándose de nuevo frente a la computadora. - ¿cuál es tu dirección?

Discúlpenlo mientras se toma su tiempo para procesarlo. Astrid le acababa de pedir su correo electrónico. Trató de no tartamudear cuando se lo dio.

– Listo. Enviado. – Astrid cerró la lap-top – aún nos falta un poco pero ya nos pondremos de acuerdo por correo.

– Me parece justo.

Cuando otro trueno rompió el cielo, comenzaron a darse prisa. Astrid se acercó a la jaula para meter a Stormfly en ella, pero su mascota se rehusaba a dejar su hombro.

– ¿Qué te pasa, chica? Obedece y entra ahí.

Pero Stormfly se negaba a escuchar y rezongaba con un gorjeo ininteligible aferrándose con más fuerza a la sudadera que usaba Astrid. Cuando otro trueno alumbró nuevamente el cielo, Astrid se dio por vencida.

– ¡Bien! ¡Hagámoslo a tu manera, vendrás con nosotros!

La perica se fue bien afianzada al hombro de Astrid cuando se subieron al carro.

– Qué raro. Nunca había hecho ésto.

– Tal vez sólo está nerviosa por la lluvia. – ofreció Hiccup abrochándose el cinturón.

– Sí, seguramente. – respondió encendiendo el auto.

Las calles estaban llenas de carros que se apresuraban a llegar a sus destinos, con la esperanza de no ser alcanzados por la tormenta. Sin embargo pronto la lluvia comenzó a enfurecer y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar de quién sabe dónde.

Astrid manejaba con cuidado y despacio, pues era difícil ver a través de tanta agua. Stormfly se había hecho bolita en el hueco del hombro de su dueña y gorjeaba nerviosamente.

– Da vuelta aquí, ésta es la colonia. – indicó Hiccup justo antes de que otro trueno atravesara el cielo.

– Ok – jadeó Astrid.

Un constante repiqueteo comenzó a escucharse golpeando el asfalto y el auto.

– ¿Eso es… granizo?

– Creo que el ambiente frío de Berk está congelando la lluvia.

"Debí haber llamado ese taxi" se recriminó Hiccup. Lamentando haber hecho salir a Astrid de su casa con semejante clima.

Cuando entraron a la colonia un fuerte viento golpeó el auto y Astrid podría haber jurado que sintió el coche zarandearse con él. Repentinamente, una palmera comenzó a bailar descontroladamente al son de la tempestad que se había desatado y vaticinando lo que se venía, Astrid aceleró para que no les cerrara el paso. El carro alcanzó a pasar por los pelos antes de que el desdichado árbol cayera cerrando el paso a la colonia.

Ambos suspiraron.

– Eso estuvo… cerca. Bastante. – respiró Hiccup

– ¿Pero de dónde demonios salió semejante tormenta? Estúpido pronóstico del clima.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar a la casa de Hiccup. Astrid iba a estacionarse frente a la casa cuando él la detuvo.

– Espera.– Después se agachó para rebuscar en su mochila que tenía a los pies y sacó un pequeño control remoto. Apretó un botón repetidas veces hasta que finalmente la puerta del garaje comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Tenía espacio suficiente para dos autos, pero no había ninguno. El de su padre estaría en la alcaldía donde lo dejó el chofer y el de Hiccup estaba en el taller. Astrid se estacionó en el lugar de Hiccup.

Hiccup volvió a apretar el botón pero la puerta del garaje se negó a volver a la vida.

– Genial. – se quejó él. – Escogió el momento perfecto para quedarse sin pila. Tendré que cerrarla a mano. – Abrió la puerta del carro y salió al garaje que estaba comenzando a mojarse.

– ¡Espera, yo te ayudo! – gritó Astrid. Dejó a Stormfly sin ningún tipo de miramiento en el ahora vacío asiento del copiloto y se precipitó fuera.

Hiccup escuchó la puerta del auto azotarse y se giró.

– ¡Vas a mojarte! – gritó mientras jalaba el cordón para cerrar la puerta manualmente.

– ¡Muy tarde! – respondió ella mientras colocaba sus manos arriba de las de él y ambos jalaban el pesado portón. Cuando finalmente consiguieron cerrarlo, ambos estaban empapados y con el cabello chorreando.

Hiccup suspiró recargándose en la puerta del garaje. Después miró a Astrid. El cabello se le pegaba a la cara con el agua y su ropa estaba tan mojada que goteaba.

– Creo que deberías esperar a que baje la lluvia antes de regresar a casa. – sugirió jadeando.

– Sí, yo también lo creo. – contestó de igual forma en un jadeo.

Hiccup sonrió y Astrid se descubrió a sí misma devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– Entremos. Nos vamos a resfriar si nos quedamos aquí mojados. Hiccup sacó las llaves de la casa de su mochila y Astrid sacó a Stormfly del auto.

Cuando entraron a la casa dejando un camino de agua a su paso, Hiccup recapacitó en el hecho de que estaba atrapado con Astrid en su casa hasta que la tormenta amainara, y nadie sabía cuando sería eso. Después de todo, pensó, no había sido tan mala idea no llamar ese taxi.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¡En el próximo capítulo sale Toothless! :) Espero no tardarme en actualizar, pero dénme chance. Me la pasé dos días escribiendo y puliendo estos dos capítulos, en cualquier momento puedo entrar en crisis, jejeje. Pero incluso si no es mañana, prometo actualizar pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Nathaly lo ha logrado! ¡Tres capítulos en tres días! (los voy a malacostumbrar xD)

Bueno, pues ni yo me lo creo. Logré acabar el capítulo. ¡Y me salió más largo de lo que usualmente me sale!

Otra cosa, ¿podrán creer que la ilusa de mí, en un principio tenía planeado que hasta aquí llegara el primer capítulo de la historia?

De verdad, ilusa de mí. Este fic resultó ser más largo de lo planeado. Pero algo me dice que eso a ustedes no les molesta. :D

Pues sin más, he aquí el capítulo. (Algo me dice que si les gustaron los capítulos anteriores, éste… éste, les va a encantar… especialemnete el final. Bueno, ya. Mejor dejo de molestar y los dejo leer)

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

La puerta del garaje conducía a un pasillo corto que daba a la cocina. Tenía las paredes de color amarillo y una ventana frente al fregadero bastante grande. De no ser por la tormenta, seguramente entraría bastante luz.

Hiccup dejó las llaves en la barra y luego encendió el foco.

– Iré por una toalla – dijo, y desapareció por la otra puerta que daba a la casa, dejando un rastro de agua a su paso.

Astrid dejó a Stormfly en el respaldo de una silla, pues la estaba mojando. La cotorra comenzó a sacudirse mientras esponjaba las plumas, luego se puso a acicalarse mientras se secaba.

Astrid se quedó plantada en medio de la cocina, haciendo un charco de agua en el suelo. Se dio cuenta que era enorme. La barra separaba la cocina en dos. De un lado estaba la estufa, el lava vajillas, el fregadero, el microondas, un refrigerador gigantesco, las alacenas e incluso unas puertas de madera que tenían toda la apariencia de ser un closet para guardar más comida. (¿Cuántas personas vivirían en su casa?) Del otro lado había una mesa cuadrada de aspecto rústico para cuatro personas y unas puertas corredizas de cristal que daban a un patio muy grande. Desde dentro Astrid podía ver una palapa y un asador para hacer barbacue.

Hiccup apareció trastabillando nuevamente en la cocina. Se había quitado el sweater mojado y los tenis dejando ver unos calcetines grises. Traía una toalla mojada colgando del cuello. Le ofreció otra a Astrid.

– Gracias. – dijo. Era lo suficientemente grande como para envolverla entera, así que la extendió y se la echó encima. Estaba comenzando a darle frío.

– Ven, si quieres puedes secarte en el baño.

– Bien. – Astrid le ofreció su brazo a Stormfly y ésta se subió reticentemente, no queriendo mojarse otra vez.

Hiccup recordó al ave y le dijo que le llevaría otra toalla para secarla en un momento, después la condujo por el pasillo por el que había venido. Astrid se sintió mal por mojar la alfombra, pero lo siguió de todos modos.

– Es aquí. En seguida te traigo… - se interrumpió al ver la puerta del baño entreabierta. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera contando hasta diez y luego la abrió lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza. – Ay, Toothless… – lo escuchó suspirar. Después cerró la puerta sin dejarla ver dentro. – Ven, sígueme.

La condujo escaleras arriba, por otro pasillo y luego abrió una puerta de madera barnizada.

– Disculpa el desorden. – murmuró. Era su habitación.

Era grande, con las paredes verdes y realmente no estaba desordenada, a excepción del escritorio que tenía en un rincón. Estaba lleno de papeles y lo que Astrid pensó que eran planos.

En medio de la cama tamaño matrimonial estaba durmiendo hecho bolita un gato negro. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse levantó la vista y se estiró perezosamente. Maulló. Entonces notó a Astrid. Luego notó a Stormfly.

Se quedó muy quieto y sus grandes ojos verdes vieron a las intrusas con las pupilas contraídas.

– Uh… - comenzó Astrid - ¿no va a hacerle nada, verdad? – preguntó mientras daba un paso atrás, alejando el brazo en el que aún cargaba al ave. Desvió la vista hacia Stormfly y se dio cuenta de que ella también miraba al gato con la cabeza ladeada para enfocarlo mejor.

– No – dijo Hiccup. Parecía bastante seguro de ello. – Ni siquiera persigue las aves que llegan a tomar de su plato en el jardín.

Astrid aún tenía sus dudas. Ninguno dejaba de verse. Pero si Hiccup tenía razón entonces temía por el gato, pues Stormfly podía llegar a ser muy agresiva. Entonces Toothless dilató sus pupilas, maulló otra vez y Stormfly chirrió.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Toothless saltó de la cama, Stormfly del brazo de Astrid y dos segundos más tarde sus dueños gritaron un "¡no!" mientras se precipitaban a separarlos, sólo para detenerse en seco.

Ante la atónita mirada de sus humanos, ambos animales se pusieron a jugar amistosamente. Toothless le daría una palmadita con la pata a la cotorra en la cabeza y luego saltaría lejos para que Stormfly lo persiguiera con su carrera tambaleante de perico, dejando escapar sus "ja, ja, ja" y sus gorjeos.

– Están… jugando. – dijo Hiccup.

Astrid no le quitaba la vista de encima a su mascota y Hiccup pudo ver en su cara que estaba entre emocionada y conmovida.

– Nunca antes había jugado con otro animal. – dijo – Suele ser tan agresiva, pero ahora está jugando. No sabe volar muy bien, y no lo hace muy alto. Sólo aletea uno o dos metros y se cansa. Nunca le enseñé, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Yo no soy un ave. – Astrid murmuraba más para sí misma que para Hiccup. Dejó escapar una risita y luego lo miró. – Están jugando. – repitió. Parecía llena de dicha.

Hiccup sonrió, conmovido a su manera de la felicidad que Astrid mostraba al ver feliz a su mascota. Pero el momento no duró mucho, porque Astrid estornudó. Una, dos, tres veces. Hiccup arqueó una ceja y torció una sonrisa.

– ¿Salud?

Todo rastro de alegría se había ido de su voz cuando levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

– Si le dices a alguien que estornudo como gatito, te romperé todos los huesos de las manos.

Hiccup levanto las manos en un gesto de rendición y trató de reprimir la persistente sonrisa.

– Nunca se me ocurriría, Astrid.

Ella volvió a estornudar y Hiccup se giró para que ella no lo viera reírse en silencio. Por alguna razón lo encontraba muy gracioso.

– Esa de allá es la puerta del baño.

Se acercó a una cómoda que estaba pegada a la pared y sacó dos camisetas. Luego abrió otro cajón y sacó unos pantalones de tela para hacer ejercicio. Le entregó una de las camisetas y el pantalón.

– Toma, no deberías quedarte con la ropa mojada.

Astrid le agradeció de nuevo y él salió de la habitación diciendo que estaría abajo. Ella se metió al baño dejando la puerta abierta para supervisar a los animales que seguían divirtiéndose con su juego de "las traes".

El baño era amplio y tenía una regadera separada de un jacuzzi. Además había una puerta cerrada que daba al armario dónde seguramente Hiccup tenía toda su ropa. El lavabo era doble y había muchas agarraderas de acero inoxidable por todo el cuarto, al igual que una silla del mismo material en la regadera.

Astrid se desvistió rápidamente sintiendo la piel fría. Abrió la puerta corrediza de la regadera y dejó caer dentro la ropa que sonó con un "chomp" al chocar con el piso. Se secó el cabello después de deshacerse la trenza y miró por encima de su hombro para ver al gato y al loro. Seguían jugando sin incidentes. Bien.

Decidió que conservaría las pantaletas que gracias al cielo no estaban tan mojadas, pero que el sujetador tendría que irse. Por suerte la camiseta de Hiccup le venía holgada.

Al pasarse la prenda por la cabeza le llegó el olor del detergente de ropa mezclado con otro aroma más sutil. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tomar la camiseta y acercársela a la nariz. (¿Qué tan raro habría sido eso?) Sacudió la cabeza para despejar el pensamiento y exprimió la ropa a la altura del desagüe.

Mientras tanto Hiccup estaba en la cocina realizando tareas como un autómata. – Encender la estufa, calentar leche, sacar tazas. – ya había limpiado el agua que habían escurrido al entrar y el desastre que había hecho el gato en el baño de abajo. Su papá no entendía que tenía que dejar la puerta cerrada, o de lo contrario Toothless entraría y se pondría a jugar con el papel higiénico.

Hiccup también se había cambiado de ropa. Se había puesto la camiseta que tomó de su habitación y unos jeans deslavados que usaba para andar en la casa que sacó de la secadora, donde posteriormente echó la ropa mojada que se había quitado.

Se había prometido que dejaría de asombrarse por cada pequeña cosa que hiciera Astrid, pero es que vamos, todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Es decir, justo ahora Astrid Hofferson estaba cambiándose de ropa en su habitación. Se estaba poniendo **_su_** ropa.

Y Toothless y Stormfly se llevaban muy bien. Tal vez incluso podría volver a verse con Astrid otro día con la excusa de sus mascotas. Suspiró. Que lo perdonara Toothless, por pensar en él tan convenencieramente. Bueno, ¿a él le agradaba la cotorra, no? Mejor que le agradeciera por conseguirle una compañera de juegos.

– ¿Dónde pongo esto? – preguntó la voz de Astrid sacándolo de su diálogo interno. Estaba en la entrada de la cocina con la ropa mojada en una mano, Stormfly en el hombro y Toothless paseándosele entre las piernas.

Ahora bien, Hiccup había escuchado varias veces a varones de su edad discutir acerca de que había algo realmente atractivo en una chica usando ropa masculina, específicamente la ropa de dicho varón. A Hiccup siempre le había parecido que la idea tenía poco fundamento. Es decir, una chica tenía la misma cara se pusiera lo que se pusiera, y no habría razón para que incrementara su atractivo el hecho de usar un par de prendas holgadas.

Qué estúpido había sido.

Ahí estaba ella, con el pantalón deportivo arrastrándole en los talones y descubriéndole los dedos. Se notaba que le quedaba grande de la cadera, y no podía ajustarlo porque no tenía cordón, sólo elástico. La camiseta le llegaba a la altura del muslo y aunque no se le caía de los hombros sí dejaba ver parte de su clavícula. Traía la trenza deshecha y cabello ligeramente enredado. Su piel estaba pálida debido a la temperatura del agua, lo que resaltaba aún más sus mejillas encendidas.

– Eh… eh… – Hiccup trató de recuperar la capacidad de hablar. Cerró los ojos y repasó mentalmente lo que ella le había preguntado.

¿Qué le había preguntado?

Ah, sí. Que qué hacía con la ropa.

– Dámela, la echaré a la secadora.

Astrid se la entregó con algo de vergüenza, esperando que no viera el sujetador. Además de eso estaba la falda, las medias oscuras, la camiseta y la sudadera ligera que había estado usando. Hiccup por fin echó a andar la máquina y dejó las botas de piso de Astrid en la lavandería para que se secaran también.

- Hice chocolate caliente – informó extendiéndole una taza grande. Astrid la tomó con ambas manos y sintió el calor extenderse por sus dedos. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho cundo le dio un trago pequeño para evitar quemarse. Hiccup la vio estremecerse.

– ¿Tienes frío?

– Estoy bien, en seguida entraré en calor. – dijo ella sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la barra del otro lado en el que se encontraba él.

Hiccup puso un plato con galletas en el centro de la barra y estaba a punto de sentarse también cuando Toothless maulló sentado frente a su plato de comida demandando la atención de su dueño.

– Ya voy, ya voy. – dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la alacena grande y sacaba una lata de comida para gatos. Astrid sonrió. Después de unos minutos Toothless comía con apetito de su plato y Hiccup pudo sentarse finalmente.

Stormfly, que estaba en el respaldo de la silla de Astrid, se inclinó, tomó con el pico un mechón de cabello rubio y le dio unos ligeros jaloncitos. Astrid tomó una galleta y la partió a la mitad. Se la pasó por arriba del hombro sin mirarla, la cotorra la tomó y se puso a comer.

Cada uno se comunicaba con su mascota a su manera.

– ¿Desde cuándo la tienes? – preguntó Hiccup con curiosidad. Se había quedado con la duda desde que la escuchó balbucear para sí misma cuando sus mascotas se conocieron.

– Desde los cinco años, más o menos. Mi papá se la quitó a un contrabandista de animales exóticos. Pero estaba muy chiquita y no había refugios para aves. – comentó con una mueca. Hiccup sonrió mientas se llevaba la taza a los labios – Debía de tener apenas unos quince días de haber salido del huevo.

Astrid sonrió al recordarlo.

– No tenía plumas y sus párpados estaban morados y siempre cerrados. El pico estaba blandito. – Le dio un trago a la taza mientas recordaba mirando a la mesa. – La tenía en una caja de zapatos y le daba de comer con una jeringa. Sin aguja, por supuesto.

Por fin, Astrid levantó la vista y le sonrió. Stormfly parecía que sabía que hablaban de ella porque usando a Astrid de puente se subió a la barra y gorjeó quedamente como si ella también quisiera platicar su parte de la historia. Al final, sólo tomo otra galleta y se puso a comer.

– Sólo tenía cinco años y no sabía todo lo que conllevaría cuando le dije a mi papá "sí" cuando me preguntó que si quería conservarla. Aún así no me arrepiento. – dijo Astrid mientras le acariciaba con un dedo la cabecita. Stormfly no soltó la galleta cuando ronroneó.

Ambos se rieron.

– ¿Qué hay de Toothless? – preguntó entonces Astrid.

El gato saltó a la barra como si lo hubieran llamado. Se sentó en una orilla y comenzó a limpiarse los bigotes lamiéndose una pata y pasándosela por la cara después de comer.

– Lo encontré hace unos cuatro años. – dijo Hiccup deslizándole una mano por el pelaje – En un callejón. – suspiró y regresó la mano a la taza. – También estaba herido, alguien lo había atado de la cola a un poste porque probablemente pensó que era muy divertido. – Hiccup apretó los puños y Astrid sintió también la sangre calentársele al pensar en la crueldad e ignorancia de algunas personas. – Era un cachorro y estaba en los huesos. Así que lo traje a casa. Mi papá no puso muchas objeciones, aún y cuando tuvimos que pagar varias cuentas en el hospital veterinario.

Astrid notó entonces que la cola de Toothless era un poco más corta de lo que cabría esperar.

– Perdió un pedazo de la cola. Pero no le afectó mucho. ¿Verdad, amigo? – le preguntó Hiccup mientras lo acariciaba otra vez. Toothless dejó de acicalarse y maulló.

Astrid estiró una mano en su dirección.

– ¿Puedo?

– Toothless, ella es Astrid. Es una amiga, pórtate bien.

Toothless maulló otra vez, luego se acercó a olfatear la mano de Astrid, y en pocos segundos ya la estaba lamiendo. Astrid se rió y luego lo acarició.

– Le agradas.

– Bueno, era justo. Tú le agradas a mi cotorra. – arrugó la nariz. – Y debo admitir que eso me pone un poco celosa.

Hiccup se rió.

– En mi defensa debo decir que no hice nada para agradarle.

– Precisamente por eso. – respondió Astrid desviando la atención del gato para mirar a Hiccup y dirigirle una mueca, pero sus ojos sonreían.

– Si te hace sentir mejor, a Toothless tampoco le agradan los extraños. Te aceptó de inmediato, así que estamos parejos.

– ¿Sí, Toothless? ¿Te agrado?

Como toda respuesta el gato la miró fijamente y luego parpadeó con lentitud.

– Gato sin vergüenza – comentó Hiccup.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

Hiccup sonrió tímidamente mientras lo explicaba.

– En algún lado leí que cuando un gato te mira y parpadea lentamente, aún desde el otro lado de la habitación… bueno, es algo así como el equivalente a un beso.

Astrid arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que tu gato está coqueteando conmigo? – preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

– A mí ni me mires. Yo no se lo enseñé.

Astrid se rió y luego se inclinó para besarle la peluda cabeza.

"Aparentemente, él debería enseñarme a mí" pensó Hiccup.

– Listo. Ahora estamos a mano.

Stormfly estaba cabeceando en el respaldo de la silla y Toothless saltó para acostarse debajo de la misma silla en la que estaba su nueva amiga. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en el piso, también se dispuso a dormir.

– Se llevan muy bien.

Astrid asintió, después bostezo y Hiccup se contagió. Miró por la ventana, no parecía que la lluvia fuera a acabar – o a amainar siquiera – pronto. ¿Qué tan escalofriante se escucharía preguntarle a una chica con la que apenas acabas de empezar a tratar hoy si quería pasar la noche en tu casa?

Astrid se llevó las manos por instinto al pantalón para buscar su celular y ver la hora cuando recordó que para empezar no traía ni siquiera su ropa y para terminar había dejado el aparato en la mesa del comedor de su casa.

…

¡Su casa! ¡Sus padres! ¡Iban a matarla!

Hiccup vio su cara de susto.

– ¿Qué pas…?

– ¡Tu teléfono! ¡Mis padres! ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

– Sí, sí. Claro, ahí está. – dijo Hiccup señalando al lado del microondas. Empotrado en la pared había un teléfono alámbrico.

Astrid se paró de un salto, descolgó el teléfono y marcó. Esperó unos angustiosos segundos en los que el teléfono timbró dos veces y luego la preocupada voz de su madre contestó con un desesperado "¿¡Astrid?!"

Astrid trató de calmarla diciéndole que estaba bien y que Stormfly estaba con ella cuando su mamá comenzó a despotricar cosas como "Llegamos a casa y no sabíamos dónde estabas, estaban tus cosas pero tú no, la jaula estaba vacía" bla, bla.

– Tranquilízate, mamá. Estoy en casa de un amigo.

Envidió con toda su alma el idioma inglés porque con él, bien pudo haber dicho "friend" sin delatar el genero masculino de la persona.

– ¿De quién?

– Uh… Hiccup Haddock – murmuró, para agregar rápidamente – pero estoy bien. Mira, no puedo regresar ahora a casa porque sigue lloviendo pero tan pronto amaine la tormenta volveré, ¿si? Te llamo luego – y colgó.

"Estoy en problemas, en muchos problemas" pensó Astrid. Sabía que si le hubiera dado la oportunidad, su madre hubiera querido saber todo de Hiccup y de sus padres. Debió darle al menos un número de teléfono y la dirección de dónde se encontraba, pero no podía arriesgarse al interrogatorio. Al menos no en frente de Hiccup. Cuando se giró para verlo, él miraba distraídamente en otra dirección mientras se terminaba su chocolate.

Encendió con el control remoto la televisión que se encontraba frente a la mesa de cuatro plazas al otro lado de la cocina y puso las noticias. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y las calles estaban inundadas. La mujer que hablaba en el programa informaba que nadie debía salir de casa hasta que no dejara de llover.

Astrid suspiró. No iba a poder alargar por siempre la conversación con su madre. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo para pensar qué le iba a decir. Tendría toda la noche, según parece.

– Se está haciendo tarde, tal vez quieras dormir. – sugirió Hiccup cuando ella volvió a bostezar.

– Disculpa.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

– Todo indica que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí.

Astrid asintió.

– Al menos déjame esperar a tus padres y explicarles. ¿A qué hora llegan?

Hiccup se rió nerviosamente.

– Mi mamá no llegará a casa sino hasta dentro de dos meses. Es bióloga y ahora está de excursión en las Islas Galápagos.

– Oh. – dijo Astrid sorprendida. – Bueno ¿y tu papá?

Hiccup se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello.

– Eh, sí. Mi papá. Bueno, ya sabes que él es el alcalde, ¿no?

– Sí, claro. – todos en la escuela sabían que el padre de Hiccup era el alcalde – ¿Llega muy tarde a casa?

– No siempre, pero verás… está de viaje… y no llega hasta la próxima semana.

Hubo un silencio en el que sólo falto el canto de un grillo.

– Oh.

Se miraron por unos segundos, después ambos desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo. Hiccup rezó porque Astrid no pensara lo peor de él y saliera corriendo de la casa con o sin tormenta.

– Bueno, entonces… no será necesario que los esperemos despiertos, ¿verdad? – Astrid esbozó una tímida sonrisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

– No. – Hiccup suspiró internamente, agradecido por su reacción despreocupada. – Te dejaré mi habitación. Yo dormiré en la de mis padres.

Astrid le dirigió una mirada a Stormfly y como vio que ya estaba dormida, decidieron dejarla ahí para no despertarla. Astrid sabía que gritaría si es que llegaba a hacerlo y no la veía.

Entraron de nuevo a la habitación de Hiccup y él se metió al baño para sacar su pijama. Se despidió de Astrid en la puerta.

– Mi habitación es tu habitación. Siéntete como en tu casa y si necesitas algo me avisas.

– Gracias. – por un momento, Astrid tuvo el impulso de pararse de puntitas y besar su mejilla, pero se contuvo al último momento. Hiccup no pareció darse cuenta de su desliz, y tras una última sonrisa desapareció cerrando la puerta al salir.

Astrid entró al baño para lavarse la cara y enjuagarse los dientes, cuando notó que Hiccup había dejado un cepillo de dientes nuevo en el lavabo. Tragó saliva y casi se arrepintió de no haberlo besado.

"¡Lo acabas de conocer, Astrid. Por el amor de Dios!" Se recriminó.

Apagó la luz del baño al salir y se metió a la cama perdiéndose entre las mantas. Suspiró satisfecha. Entonces se congeló. "Nadie me está mirando" se recordó mientras se giraba para quedar bocabajo. Sintió las mejillas arder cuando aspiró lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Ahí estaba, el sutil olor de la camiseta, pero más concentrado. Era el olor de Hiccup.

Era una mezcla de varios olores – jabón, shampoo, loción para afeitar y colonia para hombre –. Se avergonzó al descubrir que le gustaba.

"Mierda"

Se giró bruscamente bocarriba y miró al techo. Respiró varias veces para calmarse, pero el aroma sólo se le metió más a las fosas nasales. Con un gruñido, lo dejó por la paz y se concentro en relajarse. Después de unos minutos, el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

* * *

¡Yeey, capítulo terminado!

Ahem, sí.

Espero que les haya gustado y les haya arrancado una sonrisa. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que ustedes leyéndolo.

Ya vemos como los personajes van evolucionando poco a poco. No se desesperen, ya llegaremos a lo bueno :) Pero por favor, no me pidan smut que no podría escribir uno ni para salvar mi vida, jajaja.

Mañana andaré ocupada así que no podré escribir. Probablemente tendrán que esperar unos dos o tres días a que vuelva a subir capítulo. Pero prometo que la espera valdrá la pena.

Como siempre, si ven algún error o alguna expresión o palabra que no entiendan, me avisan.

Sin más por el momento, me despido.

¡Besos!


	4. Capítulo 4

Pues ¡por fin!

Vaya, que sólo fueron tres días, pero cada vez que me sentaba a escribir algo me interrumpía. Si no eran mis cachorritas era mi mamá.  
(Escribo a las dos de la mañana para que nadie me interrumpa, Goddamnit!)  
Pero bueno.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Me salió aún más largo que el anterior, y la verdad que no sabía ni donde cortarle. Pensaba abarcar un poco más en este capiulo de todo lo que tengo planeado, pero dije: "ya está lo sufientemente largo, ¿para qué hago esperar más a la gente que ya de por sí tiene el nervio de leerme?" Así que … ¡ta dá!

Ocurrió, además, que de la nada me nació una idea que no sé ni de dónde salió, pero me pareció que estaba adecuada para el desarrollo de personaje. (Si no, no la hubiera puesto.)

De acualquier modo, creo que este capítulo las va a dejar satisfechas :) Como siempre sus críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.

¡Oh! Esta vez sí hay vocabulario. El capítulo pasado no puse nada y después caí en la cuenta que había palabras como "refrigerador" que en creo que en España le dicen nevera y en Argentina freezer. Bueno, aquí están las que se me ocurrió que en otros países le dicen diferente.

Refrigerador: freezer, nevera (refrigerator)

Hotcakes: tortitas (pancakes)

Lentes: anteojos, gafas. (glasses)

Espátula: paleta, cucharilla, llana, rasera. (spatula)

Floja/Flojo: Es una expresión usada en México para denotar a alguién holgazán.

Primaria: Periodo escolar que en México abarca seis años. Lo empiezas a los 5-6 años y lo terminas a los 12. (elementary school) No sé como sea el sistema educativo en otros países. Yo me revuelvo a veces cuando leo traducciones al español extranjeras :/

Sin entretenerlos más: ¡el fic!

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Un trueno especialmente fuerte rompió el silencio de la noche despertando a Astrid con un sobresalto. Hubo una fracción de segundo en que la habitación se iluminó con la luz del foco y con la de todos los aparatos eléctricos que había, después la penumbra volvió a invadir el cuarto con un clic. Ni el reloj digital, ni el foquito de la consola de videojuegos o el de la televisión se volvieron a encender.

Astrid se quedó sentada en la cama, con la manta en los puños y parpadeando desconcertada. "Se fue la luz" pensó. Entonces otro pensamiento más apremiante la asaltó. ¿En dónde estaba? No tenía idea, pero estaba segura que no era su habitación. Estaba completamente oscuro y no podía ver nada. Se había quedado dormida casi de inmediato, y por ello no podía ubicarse. Le tomó unos segundos recordar que estaba en la habitación de Hiccup.

Soltó un suspiro para dejar ir la tensión y recostó nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada. Debido al susto se le había ido el sueño. Le sorprendió que Stormfly no hubiera chillado con el ruido.

– ¿Stormfly? – La llamó, y dirigió instintivamente la vista hacia donde tenía ubicada la jaula en su habitación. ¡Ah, es cierto!, recordó entonces. Se había quedado abajo. Seguramente el trueno la había despertado y estaba asustada.

Astrid se paró rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a trompicones hacia donde recordaba que estaba la puerta. Gracias a que llevaba los brazos extendidos frente a ella no se dio de cara contra la madera.

Tras dos intentos, logró abrir el picaporte y salir. Afuera en el pasillo estaba igual de oscuro y como sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la falta de luz, estaba ciega en un área con la que estaba poco familiarizada. Desde luego, lo inevitable pasó: chocó contra algo en su camino a las escaleras. Soltó un "¡Uf!", rebotó contra un mueble y tiró un portarretratos. Pisó mal y estaba a punto de precipitarse contra el suelo cuando dos manos la sujetaron por los codos.

– ¿Astrid? – era Hiccup, por supuesto. – ¿estás bien?

– Estoy bien – con tres moretones del tamaño de una toronja próximos a salir, pero bien. – El trueno debió asustar a Stormfly, así que me dirigía a la cocina. – explicó mientras se agachaba y buscaba a tientas el marco de la fotografía que había tirado. Fue Hiccup quien lo encontró y lo puso donde estaba.

– Disculpa.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza y al percatarse de que ella no podía verlo, lo dijo en voz alta.

– Descuida. Está muy oscuro. Parece que la tormenta ocasionó un apagón.

A pesar de la oscuridad, él parecía ver mejor que ella sin la necesidad de otra fuente de luz. Astrid se distrajo de su último pensamiento cuando Hiccup la volvió a tomar por un codo. Tenía la piel caliente en contraste con el frío clima.

– Toothless tampoco entró al cuarto a dormir. Seguramente están juntos. – dijo, y jalándola ligeramente le indicó el camino.

Dejó que se fuera del lado del barandal y apretó el agarre cuando descendieron. La cocina estaba ligeramente más iluminada, debido a las ventanas y a las puertas de cristal.

Stormfly estaba en la misma silla donde la había dejado, gorjeando quedamente mientras se volvía a quedar dormida. Los ojos verdes de Toothless brillaron como dos pequeñas luciérnagas desde el piso debajo de la silla cuando los escuchó llegar y levanto la vista.

Astrid suspiró.

– Y yo aquí, preocupándome por ella.

Hiccup se rió con disimulo.

– Bueno, es tu hija, ¿no? es tu trabajo.

Astrid se giró en la dirección de su voz para encararlo y contestar con una respuesta ingeniosa justo cuando un rayo cruzó el cielo proporcionando la suficiente luz para verle la cara, que hacía gala de una sonrisa socarrona y unos lentes de lectura.

Dicha respuesta ingeniosa se esfumó antes de siquiera tomar forma. ¿Hiccup usaba lentes? Tenía que admitir que… bueno, había pocas personas a las que se les veían bien los lentes. Y a él no le quedaban precisamente mal.

Entonces el estómago de Hiccup rugió. Él, por su parte, no pudo más que agradecer la oscuridad porque así Astrid no podría ver su sonrojo. Ella, por otro lado, estalló en risas. Hiccup se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

– La verdad es que me quedé dormido mientras leía. – se excusó – No he dormido mucho y tengo hambre.

Eso explicaba el porque sus ojos estaban más habituados a la oscuridad que los de ella. Astrid sostuvo una mano sobre la boca para acallar su risa. De verdad, ella pensando que el chico tenía su encanto con el cabello revuelto y con lentes de geek, y ¿qué pasa? Que a él le ruge el estómago. Algo le decía que esto era algo común en Hiccup. Se sorprendió al comprobar que lo encontraba entretenido, en el buen sentido.

– Pasan de las cinco de la mañana. Yo también podría comer algo. – ofreció ella. A decir verdad, solía despertarse más o menos a estas horas.

En la oscuridad de la cocina, Hiccup sonrió. Luego, Toothless maulló mientras levantaba la cabeza, siendo "comer" una de las palabras que podría entender hasta en otro idioma.

Hiccup sacó una lata de sardinas de la alacena y una caja de harina para hotcakes.

– ¿Hotcakes?

Astrid no recordaba la última vez que había comido ese desayuno. Asintió con entusiasmo sintiéndose como una niña de cinco años. Toothless maulló de nuevo demandando atención y luego saltó a la barra. Otro maullido en dirección a su dueño.

– Ya voy. – respondió sacando el abrelatas de un cajón. – Sí que eres exigente.

Stormfly terminó por despertar con el ruido y empezó a chirriar.

– ¡Astrid, Astrid! _¡Cruuuaa! _

– Buenos días, floja. – la saludó su dueña acariciándole las plumas. – ¿Tú también tienes hambre?

Stormfly comenzó a rebotar sobre sus patas y a chirriar más.

– ¿Qué comen los loros? – preguntó Hiccup mientras abría la lata.

– Pues… semillas de girasol, cacahuates, lechuga, frutas…

– Hay cacahuates en esa alacena – indicó Hiccup señalando con la cabeza una de las que estaban encima de la estufa – la verdura y la fruta está en el refrigerador.

Astrid lo tomó como una invitación para alimentar a su mascota.

– Muchas gracias – dijo sinceramente dirigiéndose a la alacena.

Había un bote de cacahuates sin cascara – y sin sal, por suerte – justo enfrente de ella al abrir las puertas. Astrid los tomó y se dirigió al refrigerador.

– ¿Podrías sacar la leche? ¿Y huevos? – preguntó Hiccup mientras un impaciente Toothless luchaba por obtener su comida cuando él apenas la servía en el plato. – Espera. – dijo apartándolo con el codo. - ¡Toothless!

_"¡Meaw!" _

Hiccup gruñó con contenida exasperación para después poner finalmente el plato en el suelo. Astrid se rió pero justo en ese momento Stormfly saltó a su antebrazo desnudo para acercarse a los cacahuates, encajándole las garras y añadiendo un par de marcas más a su piel a las muchas que ya exhibía.

– ¡Au! ¡Espera!

Astrid la volvió a dejar sobre la barra y puso el bote a un lado mientras se giraba al refrigerador para sacar lo que le faltaba.

– ¿La mantequilla también?

– Síp.

Un sonido sordo le indicó a Astrid que Stormfly había tirado el bote de los cacahuates en un intento por sacarlos. Se agachó a recogerlo. Por suerte no se había abierto.

– Todavía no. – dijo con firmeza mientras hacía malabares para poner todo lo que traía en las manos sobre la barra. Hiccup estaba sacando los sartenes.

La estufa no proporcionó mucha luz al ser de inducción, pero el cielo había comenzado a clarear tomando un color grisáceo debido a la persistente tormenta. Después de unos minutos Stormfly comía sobre un periódico en la barra y Hiccup mezclaba los ingredientes en un bowl. Se habían servido una taza de leche cada quien y después de guardar el cartón en el refrigerador de nuevo, Astrid tuvo unos momentos para mirarlo de perfil. Se preguntó si…

Tomó una decisión. Era demasiado tentador como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Se mordió el labio tratando de contener la sonrisa y esperó a que él bebiera de su taza.

– Te ves bien con lentes, ¿sabías?

Por supuesto, el comentario tuvo el efecto deseado. Hiccup se atragantó con la leche y comenzó a toser a la vez que daba un paso atrás para evitar que el líquido cayera sobre la mezcla. Está de más decir que Astrid soltó una carcajada.

Hiccup se golpeó el pecho con un puño y una vez que se dio cuenta que era una broma le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

– Muy divertido, Astrid. Otro poco y tenemos que mezclar todo de nuevo.

Astrid aún se reía entre dientes cuando él se llevo una mano a la cara y se retiró los lentes.

– No recordaba que todavía los traía puestos. – murmuró. Dobló las patitas del armazón y se lo metió al bolsillo del pantalón.

– Aw, ¡no te los quites! Lo decía en serio.

Él le dirigió una nueva mirada significativa que dejaba en evidencia que no le creía.

– Pásame una espátula de ese cajón.

Astrid lo dejó por la paz. Le alcanzó la espátula a Hiccup y luego se dispuso a poner la mesa.

– ¿De dónde saco los platos?

Pero al final no comieron en la mesa de la cocina ni en la del comedor, sino en la de centro que estaba en la sala, sentados en la alfombra y recargados en el sillón. Hiccup descubrió que Astrid comía miel con hotcakes en lugar de hotcakes con miel y que además le gustaba ponerle chocolate a la leche.

Sus mascotas los habían seguido y ahora estaban jugando sobre un mueble para gatos que Toothless tenía en un rincón en el que podía trepar, afilarse las garras e incluso dormir en un cojín que había a modo de cama. Mientras tanto, ellos se habían sumido en una acalorada conversación de sus actividades extracurriculares.

– Ese día me vengué anotando quince puntos yo solita y logrando un set. Me nombraron capitana y a ella la sacaron del equipo.

Astrid terminó su historia al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca con el último bocado de su comida. Parecía estar de muy buen humor. Hiccup no conocía la mayor parte de las reglas de voleibol pero había logrado intuir la mayoría con lo que Astrid le contaba. No le importaba mucho de lo que tratara su conversación mientras ella siguiera hablando.

– Y yo que creía que te habías ganado el puesto jugando limpio.

– ¡Jugué limpio! Ella era sólo una creída que realmente no sabía jugar voleibol. – exclamó Astrid, casi realmente ofendida. Hiccup se rió.

– Está bien, Astrid. Te creo. Sólo estoy metiéndome contigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja. Después le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que pretendía ser amistoso, pero si Astrid tenía un defecto, era que no sabía medir su fuerza. Hiccup soltó un "¡Ow!" y se frotó el hombro dañado.

– Anda, recojamos esto y terminemos ese molesto proyecto ya que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer.

Hiccup pensó que era un buen plan. Se habían tomado su tiempo para preparar el desayuno y para comerlo, por lo que debían ser cerca de las 9 am y había suficiente iluminación como para trabajar.

– Oh, espera. No hay luz y por ende no hay internet. Ni siquiera podríamos abrir el archivo que te mandé por correo electrónico.

– Ayer estaba leyendo en la computadora – informó él recogiendo los platos de la mesita – lo descargué anoche. Aunque es cierto que no tenemos internet y tiempo sólo hasta que la pila de la laptop dure.

– Tendrá que bastar. – respondió ella recogiendo lo demás y poniéndose de pie.

Llevaron los platos a la cocina y Hiccup se dispuso a lavarlos.

– Déjame ayudarte.

– ¿Por qué no vas a mi habitación y buscas mis libros de "El Señor de los anillos"? Ya que no hay internet de algún lado tendremos que sacar información.

– Está bien. – concedió ella.

Corrió escaleras arriba y una vez en el cuarto abrió las cortinas, permitiendo a los pocos rayos de sol que no tapaban las nubes entrar a alumbrar la habitación. Astrid se dirigió a los libreros que cubrían la mayoría de una pared y comenzó a ver los títulos.

Notó que el género de fantasía y ciencia ficción predominaba sobre los demás. Había bastantes libros de dragones. Astrid se descubrió conociendo la mayoría.

– Oh, aquí están. – murmuró sacando un book-set de cuatro libros de edición especial que contenía la trilogía de "El Señor de los Anillos" y "El Hobbit".

Estaba a punto de regresar abajo cuando otro libro llamó su atención. Era delgado, de color azul y no tenía escrito ningún título en el lomo. Dejando que la curiosidad sacara lo mejor de ella, tomó el libro y lo abrió.

No era un libro, era un álbum de fotos. Debía ser de la primaria, cuando Hiccup tenía alrededor de seis años. La primera foto era del grupo completo y la profesora. Astrid buscó a Hiccup entre las caras de los varones y no tardó en encontrarlo. Destacaba por su cabello caoba e incluso sus ojos verdes eran detectables a pesar de ser diminutos en la fotografía. No trató de contener la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

Se preguntó si todas las escuelas hacían lo mismo. Recordaba claramente el suplicio de "el día de la foto" cuando ella misma estaba en la primaria.

La siguiente fotografía era la de una de sus compañeras de grupo. Aparecía en posición tres cuartos y con el cabello relamido hacia atrás. Todas las demás fotografías eran fotos individuales de cada niño. Astrid las pasó sin verlas con especial atención mientras buscaba la que le interesaba. Entonces la vio. Ahí, como por arte de magia, había una fotografía suya.

– ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Se quedó mirándola por unos buenos treinta segundos. Entonces salió corriendo a la velocidad del rayo escaleras abajo olvidando tomar los libros que había ido a buscar en primer lugar.

– ¡HICCUP! – gritó entrando a la cocina. Incluso Toothless y Stormfly detuvieron su juego para mirarla. Él se congeló con la toalla con la que secaba los platos en la mano. - ¡Hiccup! – jadeó.

– ¿Qué pasa, Astrid? – preguntó comenzando a preocuparse. Ella sostuvo en alto el álbum con su foto mostrándose, como si fuera la inminente evidencia.

– ¿Fuimos a la primaria juntos?

– ¿Qué?

Astrid le entregó el álbum y Hiccup lo miró. Hacía años que no lo abría y la verdad que ya ni se acordaba que lo tenía. Pero entonces la vio. Sí, era Astrid. Diez años más joven, pero sin duda era Astrid. Hiccup alternó la mirada entre la fotografía y la real, sin podérselo creer él también.

Buscó su fotografía individual en el álbum y la encontró casi al final. Después se devolvió a la primera hoja y trató de buscarse a sí mismo y también a ella entre todos los niños del grupo. Y efectivamente. Ahí estaban. Uno a cada extremo.

- Si no lo estuviera viendo, no te creería.

– Es que… es que, recuerdo la escuela… algunos maestros, otros pocos compañeros… pero realmente no recuerdo nada especialmente relevante de esos años. – continuó Astrid, aún asombrada.

Hiccup trató de hacer memoria, de recordar a Astrid entre las caras de los muchos compañeros que tuvo en la primaria, pero todo era borroso.

– Yo también recuerdo poco – dijo él – Eh… Creo que lo que más recuerdo era a un niño, no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero todos los demás le tenían miedo – balbuceó Hiccup. – Como todo buen acosador le encantaba quitarle la comida a los demás a la hora del descanso. Jamás olvidaré eso.

– ¡Sí, sí recuerdo! ¡Era tan desagradable! Debía sacarnos por lo menos una cabeza a todos nosotros y por ello se aprovechaba de los demás.

– No de todos – dijo Hiccup mientras ubicaba al niño en cuestión en la fotografía de grupo – Había una niña rubia que casi nunca se juntaba con nadie que… – se detuvo abruptamente, y desvió la mirada de la foto hacia ella – que se encargaba de ponerlo en su lugar cada vez que intentaba aprovecharse de los demás. – concluyó Hiccup, cayendo en la cuenta. Pero claro, la pequeña justiciera rubia no era otra que Astrid.

– ¡Sí, también recuerdo eso! – exclamó ella, emocionada – ¡era un mastodonte con aliento de perro, pero no era rival para la valiente Astrid Hofferson! – se rió. – Incluso recuerdo una vez que trató de matar a un pajarito herido que había encontrado un niño… – se detuvo en seco – un niño pecoso, castaño y con los ojos verde esmeralda… - Astrid desvió la vista de la fotografía y miró a Hiccup – ¡Eras tú!

Él sintió un calorcillo en las mejillas.

– Sí, bueno. En ese momento estaba seguro que "Aliento-De-Perro" había herido al pajarito en primer lugar. No podía dejar que lo matara. Aunque probablemente si no hubieras intervenido no sólo el pajarito hubiera necesitado un hospital.

– Me diste una flor. – dijo Astrid de repente, y había algo cálido en su voz, casi como si acariciara el recuerdo. – Un tulipán de color rojo. Me lo diste a escondidas al día siguiente antes de que empezaran las clases.

Y entonces sí que se puso rojo, más que el mencionado tulipán. Claro que lo recordaba. Había pedido a su mamá que le aconsejara como a compensar a la niña que le había ayudado. Después de pensarlo un rato, su madre había sugerido que le regalara una flor, así que esa misma tarde lo había llevado a una florería a que él mismo eligiera lo que quería darle. Después de pasearse por la tienda, había elegido el bendito tulipán.

Era el único tulipán que había y estaba fuera de temporada, por lo que era bastante extraño que lo tuvieran en primer lugar. Aún así brillaba como la sangre en una cubeta con hielo. Sólo Dios sabe porque lo eligió. Tal vez porque le pareció digno de Astrid en aquél entonces. El caso es que al día siguiente había llegado temprano a la escuela y la esperó cerca de la entrada.

Cuando finalmente entró por las puertas con dos trenzas en lugar de una, la tomó por la muñeca y la llevo a un corredor por el que no pasaba nadie en las mañanas. Después de darle las gracias que no había podido darle el día anterior, le había puesto la flor en las manos para después salir corriendo, temiendo que no fuera a aceptar el regalo. Astrid era una chica ruda, incluso desde niños, después de todo.

– Lo conservé por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes? – siguió diciendo Astrid – Era la primera vez que alguien fuera de mi familia me hacía un regalo. Mi mamá me dijo como hacer para que se conservara aún luego de marchitarse. Incluso después de que se le cayeran los pétalos, los plastifiqué e hice un separador de libros. Creo… creo que aún lo tengo por ahí. – admitió, sin verlo a la cara.

Claro que aún lo tenía, pero él no tenía porque saberlo. El mundo es una ironía, pues lo tenía precisamente separando algún pasaje de "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

Hiccup parpadeó varias veces. Quería asegurarse que realmente estuviera viendo las mejillas de Astrid colorearse con un apenas perceptible tono rosado. Y, esperen. ¿Aún tenía ese tulipán? Sintió que una mano invisible le apretaba el corazón, pero no era doloroso. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Sintió como las comisuras de los labios se le curvaban hacia arriba. Astrid levantó la vista y le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa a su vez.

Hiccup no sabía si el hecho de haberse enamorado dos veces de la misma persona, aún con diez años de diferencia era el irrefutable destino o decididamente patético.

– Bueno, en ese caso, me… me alegra que te haya gustado. El tulipán, digo.

Al diablo los lentes, el chico era lindo con o sin ellos.

El momento se rompió cuando un fuerte ruido vino de la sala y ambos se precipitaron al cuarto contiguo para ver que había pasado. Cuando llegaron vieron a sus mascotas con la pinta más inocente que pudiera existir y lo más alejados posible del mueble para gatos de Toothless, que yacía volcado en el suelo.

– ¿Pero qué… cómo? – tartamudeó Hiccup. El mueble debía de medir al menos un metro veinte y pesar como cincuenta kilos. ¿Cómo demonios lo habían tirado? Por suerte no había caído sobre ningún otro mueble ni roto nada.

– ¡Stormfly! – la reprendió Astrid. – ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste?

– ¡Astrid, hola! ¡Stormfly, qué bonita cotorrita!

Astrid la miró frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Ningún "qué bonita cotorrita"! ¡Mira nada más el desastre que provocaste!

– Toothless, tú también. Te conozco perfectamente, ¿se puede saber como volcaste un mueble que pesa al menos diez veces más que tú?

_¡Meaw!_

El gato se sentó y lo miró con los ojos más grandes que pudo lograr. Hiccup suspiró y posteriormente se dispuso a levantar el mueble. Astrid lo ayudó. Una vez en pie nuevamente el área de juegos, ambos animales se precipitaron a ocuparla de nuevo.

– ¡Tranquilos, la van a tirar otra vez!

– Olvidé los libros arriba – dijo Astrid. Tomó el álbum de fotos que habían dejado caer al suelo y se dirigió a las escaleras. – Iré por ellos. ¿Traigo también la laptop?

– Eh, sí. Está sobre la cama en el cuarto de al final del pasillo.– Ella asintió y Hiccup la vio subir con un ligero trote. Suspiró otra vez. ¿Cuántos mini ataques al corazón había sufrido esa mañana? Y el día estaba apenas comenzando.

Astrid entró a la habitación de paredes verdes y acomodó donde estaba antes de que lo tomara el álbum de fotos. Tomó los ejemplares que había dejado encima de la cama que les ayudarían a terminar la tarea y se detuvo un momento a pensar.

Hacía diez años, un niño había hecho que su estómago saltara hasta su garganta regalándole un tulipán rojo. Se preguntó cómo era posible que, sin saberlo, lograra el mismo efecto en ella tanto tiempo después, abriéndole las puertas de su casa en una tarde de tormenta. ¿Sería el destino o sólo estaba dejando volar su imaginación demasiado lejos?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en terminar el proyecto… por ahora.

* * *

¡ta dá!

Hiccup y Astrid se conocieron desde que estaban chiquitos. ¿A que no lo veían venir? ¡Pues yo tampoco, fue lo que se me ocurrió de la nada!

No es cierto, como creen. Eso sí lo tenía planeado para mi desarrollo de personaje. Lo que se me ocurrió de la nada fur lo del tulipán rojo. mientras tecleaba salió solo. Fue un arranque de inspiración ._. ¿les gustó?

Como sea, ya saben que yo soy diligente en mis actualizaciones, así que nos vemos pronto.

Gracias a todos los que me señalan los errores de dedo y redacción en mis escritos. ¡Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo!

P.S.

¿Les interesa un dato curioso?  
en el idioma de las flores un tulipán rojo significa amor eterno.  
*wink* síp. Lo hice a propósito.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡uf! Pues finalmente salí victoriosa de la batalla campal que me dio este capítulo. El principio se negaba a salir. Pero he aquí.

¿Alquien recuerda cuando al principio dije que serían cinco capítulos con un epílogo?

¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA...jajajajaja... jaja...ja... ja...!

Pues no. ._.'

Ya mejor ni le cuento, pero van a ser más de cinco, eso quedó claro. He modificado algunas cosas de la estructura para bien así que ya mejor cuando vea que ya se va a acabar, les aviso.

Realmente no tengo mucho más que decir y ésta vez no hay vocabulario (¿alguien más se siente como en la primaria? ¿alguien? ¿no? ok.)

Así que sin más demora, el fic:

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Hiccup y Astrid se sentaron nuevamente en la alfombra de la sala frente a una laptop que tenía 93% de batería y tres libros de pasta dura y negra con letras doradas en el título.

– Bien, ¿en qué nos quedamos? – preguntó Astrid.

– ¿En la relación de Tolkien con Lewis?

– ¿Entonces qué te parece si nos enfocamos en hacer el análisis de los personajes? Para eso sólo necesitamos los libros que aquí tenemos.

– De acuerdo, ¿qué personajes te gustaría analizar?

– ¡Éowyn! – respondió Astrid sin dudar.

Hiccup sonrió. Por supuesto que Astrid querría analizar a Éowyn. Ella tomó el segundo libro de la trilogía y se puso a hojearlo.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué personaje te gustaría analizar? – le preguntó ella a su vez sin separar los ojos de las páginas.

– Me parece que yo analizaré a Gollum.

Astrid levantó la vista de la lectura.

– ¿Te gusta lo difícil, eh?

– No es que me guste lo difícil – sonrió Hiccup – es que me parece el más interesante para analizar. Siempre me llamó la atención el cómo dejó que el anillo lo consumiera poco a poco. Uno jamás pensaría que antes fue un Hobbit.

Astrid asintió.

– Es cierto, creo que Gollum engloba lo peor de las personas. En lo que pueden llegar a convertirse si se dejan arrastrar por sus… - Astrid buscó la palabra levantando nuevamente la vista y mirando al techo - ¿Instintos? ¿Delirios? ¿Ambiciones? Sí, por sus ambiciones sin escuchar a la razón. Se olvidan de su humanidad.

Hiccup torció la sonrisa.

– Si quieres dejo que lo analices tú – dijo con voz burlona.

– ¿Qué? – cuando cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería se rió. – Creo que me quedaré con Éowyn. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar sin perder tiempo ya que no tenían mucho antes de que se le acabara la batería a la computadora portátil. Hiccup le daba tres horas antes de que muriera. Con un suspiro mental, sacó los lentes de su bolsillo y se los volvió a poner, después tomó el tercer libro de la trilogía y buscó pasajes donde saliera su personaje.

Pero cómo no, sus mascotas decidieron que ya los habían ignorado lo suficiente y que ya era hora de reclamar su atención. Toothless se subió al regazo de Hiccup muy despistadamente y Astrid sintió a Stormfly trepar por su espalda usando la camiseta y la trenza como cuerda. En lugar de detenerse en su hombro subió hasta posarse en la cima de su cabeza. Ella se limitó a ignorarla y siguió separando pasajes con "post-it" mientras mordisqueaba un lápiz.

– No sé si lo habías notado – dijo Hiccup conteniendo la risa – pero hay un perico en tu cabeza.

– Es difícil ignorarlo cuando sus garritas se encajan en tu cuero cabelludo.

– ¡Astrid, hola! – gritó.

– Hola. – respondió su dueña distraídamente. - ¿te bajas?

El ave no pareció entender la pregunta pues se limitó a acomodarse mejor sobre ella. Astrid suspiró, pero continuó ignorándola.

– Hey, no hagas eso. – dijo Hiccup cuando Toothless le daba manotazos al bolígrafo con el que él estaba escribiendo, sus ojos verdes no perdían el movimiento de la pluma. Después intentó imitarlo mientras tecleaba dándole golpecitos con sus patas al teclado de la laptop.

Lo peor es que como afuera se estaba deshaciendo el cielo, no podía sacarlo al patio. Después de unos valiosos quince minutos, logró que se quedara en paz dándole un bocadillo para gatos. Toothless lo dejó estar porque decidió que estaba cansado y quería tomar una siesta.

Pasada más de una hora, llevaban buena parte del proyecto avanzada. Habían hecho la mayor parte en silencio, preguntándose mutuamente algunas cosas de vez en cuando.

– ¿Qué tan largo crees que deba ser esto? – preguntó Hiccup después de un rato.

– Ni idea, yo llevo tres cuartillas. Agregaré algo de la batalla de los Campos de Pelennor y lo daré por terminado. – contestó girando el cuello para que se le desentumiera. Stormfly finalmente se había bajado de su cabeza y aunque al ser un ave era liviana, después de soportar su peso por tanto tiempo casi le provoca torticolis.

Hiccup asintió, él también casi terminaba.

– ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?

– La misoginia de Tolkien al casi no poner personajes femeninos. – se quejó Astrid, a la vez que se pasaba las manos por los brazos en un intento de crear fricción.

– Astrid, ¿tienes frío?

– Un poco. – admitió.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Iré por un sweater.

– No, ya vamos a acabar. Hay que apurarnos antes de que se le acabe la batería a tu computadora. Sólo queda el 34%.

Hiccup suspiró. Bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta estilo sudadera que él traía puesta y se la quitó.

– Entonces ponte esto. – se la extendió.

– Pero…

– Yo la uso sólo por usarla. Reamente no tengo frío. – la interrumpió y luego se encogió de hombros. Era verdad, al menos.

Astrid se la puso y trató de ignorar el hecho de que _ese maldito aroma_ le nubló momentáneamente la razón otra vez. El proyecto, tenía que recordar el proyecto.

Después de lo que les parecieron siglos, y con sólo el 2% de la batería restante, terminaron la tarea.

– ¡Por fin! – exclamó Astrid extendiendo las piernas sin ponerse de pie, pues las había tenido dobladas por casi tres horas. - ¡Ya terminamos!

Hiccup estiró la espalda.

– Unos minutos más y no lo logramos.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde. El cielo seguía gris y las luces muertas.

– ¿Cuándo crees que regrese la electricidad? – preguntó Hiccup quitándose los lentes y masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Desde que Astrid hizo su pequeño comentario se había vuelto incómodamente consiente de ellos.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, sucedió otro clic y regresó la luz. La casa volvió a la vida, de pronto todos los aparatos sonaron con un "beep-beep" y las televisiones se encendieron. Hiccup suspiró. Tendría que ir y apagar la del cuarto de sus padres, que siempre se encendía sola cuando regresaba la luz después de un apagón.

– Eso lo responde, supongo. – comentó él sarcásticamente. Ella sonrió.

Cuando la luz del teléfono inalámbrico que había en la sala se encendió en color naranja, Astrid recordó que les debía una llamada a sus padres. Y de verdad no quería hacerla.

– Creo que debería llamar a mi casa, ahora que la luz volvió.

– Claro. Yo iré a… llevar esto arriba – dijo recogiendo la computadora portátil y las otras cosas que utilizaron para darle un poco de privacidad.

Cuando su anfitrión se perdió de vista en el segundo piso, Astrid pensó que realmente no tuvo que haber esperado tanto. Bien pudo haber llamado desde el teléfono de la cocina. La línea telefónica no se cortaba necesariamente cuando había un problema con la electricidad.

Aún y con todo el tiempo que lo postergó, no había salvado uno sólo de sus pensamientos para lo que le iba a decir a su madre. Aspiró hondo y descolgó el teléfono para llevárselo a la oreja, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! No daba línea.

– ¿Oh?

Tal vez el teléfono inalámbrico necesitaba algunos minutos para volver a funcionar. Se dirigió a la cocina y lo intentó con el que estaba empotrado en la pared. Nada. La línea estaba muerta.

De verdad, no debería sentir semejante alivio por no poder comunicarse con sus padres. Se recordó a sí misma que debían de estar preocupados por ella y el alivio pasó a convertirse en una moderada culpa. Se mordió el labio. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Subió las escaleras y le pidió a Hiccup su celular, con la esperanza de que la tormenta no hubiera interferido con la señal, pero no hubo suerte, no salían ni llamadas de emergencia.

"Bueno" pensó "lo intenté".

No había mucho más que hacer, y sus mascotas por fin se habían quedado tranquilas después de andar toda la mañana brincando. Decidieron ver una película, por lo que se instalaron en la sala una vez más.

Astrid, por supuesto, no era de las chicas a las que le gustaban las películas románticas con final tan inminente como inverosímil donde la protagonista se quedaba con el hombre ideal. O peor y más cliché: con el que nunca pensó que terminaría.

Hiccup sospechaba esto, desde luego, por lo que abrió Netflix y dejó que ella escogiera la película mientras él iba por bocadillos a la cocina. Cuando regresó con un bowl de palomitas, un plato de sándwiches y refrescos, Astrid había puesto la segunda película de "Thor".

– Me la perdí en el cine – se excusó ella – y después no me di el tiempo de verla.

– Está bien – dijo Hiccup sentándose en el sofá. – Me agradan las películas de Thor. No son muy apegadas a la mitología nórdica real, pero no están mal.

A Astrid se le iluminaron los ojos. No había mucha gente por ahí a la que le gustara la mitología nórdica.

– ¿Verdad? – se giró hacia él sentada en el sillón y continuó - ¡A mí también me gusta la mitología nórdica! Especialmente las Skjaldmö.

Hiccup trató de hacer memoria.

– ¿Las mujeres guerreras?

– Sí, esas. Hay veces en las que las describen con los aires machistas de la época – añadió rodando los ojos – pero el concepto de una mujer guerrera me parece genial. Habla de que las mujeres tenían más opciones y no sólo casarse.

– Tú hubieras sido una, ¿no? La más valiente de todas.

– Eso puedes apostarlo – sonrió con suficiencia a la vez que se inclinaba por un sándwich para después concentrarse en la pantalla.

Hiccup sonrió. Claro que Astrid hubiera sido una Skjaldmö. Una valkirie, la más hermosa y más valiente guerrera. A pesar de que el papel le venía como anillo al dedo, no pudo evitar sentir como la sombra de la decepción le carcomía las entrañas. No sólo en la mitología nórdica, si no que en todas las mitologías, cuando una mujer se dedicaba por completo a la guerra, renunciaba para siempre a la compañía de un hombre.

Suspiró. Supuso que no importaba en que época o cultura hubieran nacido, nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad con ella.

Trató de concentrarse en la película, y no en que Astrid no había vuelto a alejarse después de su arranque de emoción y su brazo lo rozaba ligeramente cada vez que se movía. Casi tenía miedo de moverse él mismo.

Sin embargo pronto el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en él. Había dormido apenas unas tres horas, y luego se habían puesto a terminar el proyecto, que le agotó otro poco más mentalmente. La película iba por la mitad cuando comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban. Se negó, aún así, a quedarse dormido. No con Astrid al lado.

Entonces un peso cayó en su hombro y cuando bajó la vista para ver de qué se trataba, se llevó una sorpresa al percatarse de que era la cabeza de Astrid. Su boca ligeramente entreabierta con respiraciones regulares. Las pestañas le acariciaban las mejillas cuando aleteaban sin llegar a abrir los parpados. Se había quedado dormida.

Pero claro, él no era el único cansado. Astrid también se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana con el apagón.

Dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Se permitió observarla abiertamente, una forma en la que jamás podría estando ella despierta. Era casi como soñar despierto, pero aún mejor. Nunca se había atrevido a tener ensoñaciones donde Astrid se quedara dormida en su hombro, y sin embargo aquí estaba, recargándose en él y respirándole en el cuello.

Sintió las comisuras de la boca curvarse lentamente hacia arriba casi con incredulidad. Se relajó con cuidado en el sofá, no queriendo despertarla. Incluso trató de acomodarse para que ella estuviera más cómoda. Astrid se movió un poco pero se limitó a buscar una posición más favorecedora sin despertar.

Hiccup se atrevió a pasarle un brazo por los hombros y recargar la mejilla sobre su cabeza. La película seguía su curso en la pantalla, pero el control remoto estaba muy lejos y no había nada en la tierra que pudiera hacerlo moverse en ese momento. No supo cuándo, pero él también se quedó dormido.

Horas después, el cuarto se había quedado en silencio cuando la televisión se apagó sola por falta de uso. Un gato y un perico observaban a sus dueños con divertida curiosidad sin llegar a intervenir. Se limitaron a mirar desde el mueble para gatos donde momentos antes también habían estado dormidos.

Mientras tanto, Astrid se removió en sueños. No recordaba cuando había regresado a la cama, pero el olor de Hiccup impregnado en las sábanas delataba la situación. No tenía ganas de despertar, pero ya no tenía sueño tampoco. Se acurrucó restregando la cabeza en la almohada tratando de alargar el momento un poco más.

Suspiró.

No, un momento. No fue ella quien suspiró. Y… ¿por qué la cama se movía?

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se dio cuenta que seguía en la sala, en el sofá. Encima de Hiccup.

Contuvo la respiración un segundo mientras sentía que el corazón se le caía al estómago. ¿En qué. Momento. Pasó. Esto? Sintió que se le calentaba la cara como nunca antes y por una vez en su vida, no supo que hacer.

Siempre se burló de este tipo de situaciones en las novelas o películas que veía. Eran ridículas y muy fáciles de evitar, o en su defecto, de salir de ellas conservando tu orgullo intacto. Ah, pero que ilusa había sido. Juró solemnemente jamás volver a burlarse.

Pero ¿ahora qué se supone que iba a hacer?

Hiccup seguía dormido. (¡A Dios gracias!) Pero no sería por mucho. Astrid fue consciente de que estaban en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Mientras que la cabeza de Hiccup descansaba en el reposabrazos del sofá, la de ella había estado hasta hacía unos momentos enterrada en el hueco de su hombro. Además, su brazo izquierdo le rodeaba el torso y la hacía consiente de su respiración acompasada. Para rematar, podía sentir su pierna izquierda enredada entre las de él. Una ligera presión en la cintura le decía que él también la estaba abrazando.

"Muy bien, tranquilízate Astrid. ¿Cómo puedes salir de ésta situación sin avergonzarte a ti misma?" pensó ella tratando de conservar la calma, lo cual era un poco complicado debido a la cantidad de factores que le suponían una distracción.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar. Suspiró y su aliento chocó contra la piel de la yugular del chico y se le devolvió a la cara, impregnado en su aroma. Casi quiso gimotear de frustración. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba.

Hiccup dormía plácidamente ignorante de la crisis que le provocaba aún inconsciente. Se tomó un momento para mirarlo. Tenía la piel blanca salpicada de muchas pecas y las pestañas largas que a los chicos les daba igual tener y que muchas chicas matarían por poseer. Astrid notó que tenía los labios un poco resecos, algo extraño considerando el húmedo clima. Apartó rápidamente la vista. El flashazo de un pensamiento invadió su mente y lo quería evitar a toda costa.

Hiccup, por otro lado, debió sentir su mirada porque sus parpados comenzaron a aletear próximos a abrirse. Se removió y soltó un suspiro, pero aún así se negaba a despertar. Sintió un peso sobre su lado izquierdo y lo apretó con la mano tentativamente. Estaba cálido y se movía con el vaivén de una respiración. ¿Toothless? Seguramente.

Comenzó a acariciar el pelaje distraídamente aún reticente a despertar. Pero esperen. Esto no era pelaje, era tela. Abrió los ojos súbitamente y se encontró con un par azul en lugar de uno verde devolviéndole la mirada.

– Um… hola. – dijo ella.

Hiccup pudo sentir como el corazón le dio un vuelco con un tinte de pánico. ¿Realmente se había quedado dormido con Astrid en sus brazos?

– Eh… hola, Astrid.

Ella se sentó rápidamente, enredándose un poco al hacerlo, pues sus piernas seguían entrelazadas. Él la imitó. Astrid se retiró nerviosamente el cabello de la cara mientas se aclaraba la garganta.

–Disculpa. Seguramente soy muy pesada. – ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

– No, para nada.

Por un instante ambos buscaron que decir para llenar el repentino e incómodo silencio, pero no se les ocurría nada. Al final no tuvieron que seguir estrujándose los sesos, pues sus mascotas habían decidido que ya habían sido lo suficientemente indulgentes al permitirles dormir la siesta. Tenían hambre y querían comer.

Cuando un maullido y un chirrido atrajeron su atención Hiccup y Astrid exclamaron un "¡Toothless!" y un "¡Stormfly!" a la vez y se precipitaron a atenderlos, por una vez genuinamente impacientes.

Cuando finalmente entendieron que lo que sus mascotas querían era comida, recogieron los platos vacíos que tenían en la mesita de la sala y se dirigieron a la cocina para alimentarlos.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y mientras Hiccup abría otra lata de comida para gatos pensó que necesitaba ducharse. Probablemente Astrid también querría tomar un baño, así que se lo ofreció cuando ella partía una manzana y se aseguraba que todas las semillas quedaran en el trozo que le iba a dar a su mascota.

– Un baño suena genial, gracias.

Por lo que dejaron a sus animales comiendo en la cocina y Hiccup fue a sacar más toallas del closet donde las tenían guardadas. Astrid recordó que su ropa seguía en la secadora y se ofreció para ir a buscarla. Entró a la lavandería y sacó tanto la suya como la de Hiccup, que solo eran unos jeans, un sweater y una playera. Mientras que ella tenía un sujetador que ocultar. Comenzó a doblar las prendas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener un cambio de ropa interior. Si tan sólo tuviera su mochila que usaba para entrenar, ahí conservaba un cambio a parte del uniforme de voleibol por si llegaba a bañarse en la escuela. Pero su mochila estaba… ¡en la cajuela de su coche! Había olvidado bajarla en su casa y qué bueno que no lo había hecho.

Salió corriendo entusiasmada en dirección a la cocina y chocó nuevamente con su anfitrión en el camino.

– ¡Whoa, Astrid! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a la vez que la sostenía para evitar más percances.

– ¡Mi mochila está en la cajuela! – exclamó. – Es decir… me gustaría obtener la mochila que dejé en la cajuela de mi auto.

Hiccup le puso las toallas en las manos encima de la ropa doblada que ya cargaba.

– Ten, yo iré a buscarla.

– Está bien, no es necesario.

– ¿Lo cerraste con llave? – preguntó sin escucharla.

– No.

– Entonces sube esto y yo te llevaré la mochila. La de la izquierda es la caliente.

Astrid maquilló la sonrisa que se esforzaba por invadir sus labios en una fina línea que no logró esconderla por completo, pero no discutió y subió las escaleras. Bueno, el garage estaba techado y Hiccup no se mojaría, al menos.

Casi sintió pena al quitarse la camiseta que había usado desde el día anterior, pero se sentía sucia y necesitaba ducharse. Usó la regadera en lugar del jacuzzi, aunque casi sucumbe a la tentación. Cuando el agua caliente le mojó la piel sintió sus músculos destensarse poco a poco. Tomó el shampoo y se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Se negó rotundamente a olerlo antes de usarlo.

Cuando salió del baño, vio su mochila sobre la cama y se precipitó a sacar su contenido. Sobre la cama también seguía la ropa que ella había sacado de la secadora. Una vez solucionado el problema de la ropa interior, eso la dejaba con la ropa que usaría encima ahora.

No quería volver a ponerse la falda (además ya era casi de noche) y se rehusaba a usar el uniforme del equipo fuera de la cancha. El short era demasiado corto y hacía frío. Se puso las medias oscuras que había sacado de la secadora y mientras decidía guardó la ropa de Hiccup en su closet. Se preguntó si se molestaría si le tomaba otra camiseta. Seguramente que no. Eligió una playera de color oscuro que tenía un diseño en color rojo y se la puso. Le llegaba a los muslos pero las medias le cubrían las piernas.

"Al diablo, hay chicas en la escuela que usan faldas más cortas sin medias debajo" decidió.

Se cepilló el cabello y optó por dejarlo secar antes de trenzarlo nuevamente. Le dirigió una mirada al espejo y notó que sus mejillas aún estaban un poco coloreadas. "Es el agua caliente" se dijo a sí misma.

Volvió a ponerse la sudadera de Hiccup y la dejó abierta porque le llegaba a la misma altura que la camiseta. No debería sentirse tan cómoda en ropa que no era suya, de verdad. No quiso mirarse nuevamente al espejo antes de salir de la habitación, temiendo a lo que fuera a encontrar reflejado en su rostro, en la sonrisa que se había negado a dejarla desde que toda esta aventura dio comienzo.

Respiró hondo y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Hiccup.

* * *

Ajem, sí.

Siento que de nuevo me van a querer matar por dejarlo ahí, yo sé que parece poco, pero el desarrollo toma tiempo. Además bien pude haberlo dejado en "¿Realmente se había quedado dormido con Astrid en sus brazos?" ¡pero no lo hice. No soy tan cruel xP

No, de verdad. Consideré dejarle ahí, pero dije "no, escribiré un poco más. Además la escena no está terminada"

En fin, también pude seguir más pero de haberlo hecho hubieran tenido que esperar otros tres días. ¿Mejor que primero leen esto por mientras y luego les traigo continuación?

A mí me agrada esa idea :)

Bueno, por el momento es todo.

¡Nos leemos! Mil gracias por todo su apoyo. En serio.


	6. Capítulo 6

Ok, bueno primero que nada una disculpa. Yo sé que me tardé más de lo que acostumbro en subir capítulo, pero tuve mis razones. Quería que quedara lo más perfecto posible porque con la noticia de que éste es el último capítulo.

Lo sé, lo sé. Muchos de ustedes no quieren que se acabe pero yo me rehúso a escribir a lo estúpido para rellenar la trilogía en lugar de sacar una historia debidamente estructurada con lo que se necesita decir, ni más ni menos. Paro hey, les mencioné que habría epílogo y lo habrá.

Algunos de ustedes me mandaron PM preguntando que si iba a abandonar la historia. Déjenme les digo que jamás haría eso. Me parece una falta de respeto a ustedes y a mí misma por no terminar lo que empiezo.

Por otro lado, por fin descubriremos el porqué esta historia se llama "Ensoñación" (Ah, ¿había razón?) Pues sí, compañeros había razón.

En las notas del primer capítulo mencioné que este fic estaba insprado en una canción ("A Deydream Away" de All Time Low) por si la quieren oir. Este capítulo tiene bastantillas cosas que saqué de la letra.

Y pues... nada más. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

Cuando Astrid entró a la cocina, encontró a Hiccup preparando la cena con Stormfly en el hombro y Toothless sentado en una silla cercana moviendo la cola y siguiendo todos los movimientos de su dueño. Las pequeñas gotas con agua que colgaban de los mechones castaños delataban que él también había tomado un baño.

Había sustituido su pijama anterior por otra limpia, también en color verde. ¿Cuántas pijamas en ese color tendría?

– ¡Astrid, hola! – exclamó Stormfly cuando la escuchó entrar. Hiccup giró la cabeza para verla y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro como saludo.

– Hey, ¿qué tal el baño?

– Muy bien, gracias. Espero que no te moleste – dijo señalando la camiseta que traía puesta dándole tironcitos con una mano – Ya es de noche y no quería ponerme mi otra ropa.

– No, para nada. Más bien, disculpa. Olvidé ofrecerte una.

– No importa. – dijo ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que Stormfly se pasara con ella.

– ¿No te estuvo molestando, verdad?

– Ni un poquito. Aunque le gusta morder el cabello.

– Es el agua. Las gotitas le llaman la atención. – señaló Astrid.

Después le pasó una mano por algunos mechones castaños para que las pequeñas gotas cayeran, provocando una descarga eléctrica iniciando en el cuero cabelludo de Hiccup y terminando en la punta del pie. Algunas salpicaron al ave y ésta sacudió la cabeza. Astrid se rió y Hiccup camuflajeó su jadeo con una risa.

– Así que… - comenzó Astrid despreocupadamente – ¿tu madre es bióloga? ¿Sale mucho de casa?

– Antes no lo hacía tanto, pero hace dos años se fue México a investigar una especie de búhos y este año se fue a las Islas Galápagos para observar a los reptiles endémicos de Valparaíso.

Astrid se había sentado en la silla donde anteriormente estaba Toothless y éste reposaba ahora en sus piernas ronroneando mientras ella lo acariciaba. Recargó su mejilla en una mano y observó a Hiccup mientras él le contaba de su familia.

– Pero suele estar aquí la mayor parte del tiempo. – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hace tu familia?

– Mi papá es comandante en la policía local. Mi mamá tiene un Dojang de Tae Kwon Do.

Hiccup se detuvo un momento mientras cortaba la verdura y tragó pesado. El misterio de las increíbles habilidades de Astrid para el deporte y el desgaste físico quedaba resuelto.

– Y supongo que eres cinta negra y que podrías vencer con dos movimientos a cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para retarte, ¿no? – comentó él tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Como toda respuesta, Astrid le dedicó una sonrisa digna del gato de Chesire. Después se levantó – Toothless saltó y cayó de pie con un ligero "meaw" – y tomó un cuchillo para ponerse a ayudarle a preparar la cena.

Decidieron cenar en la sala, para poder terminar de ver la película. Sin embargo se distraían constantemente encontrando todas las incoherencias con la mitología real. Astrid resultó ser una perfeccionista y se desesperaba cada vez que cambiaban algo drásticamente. También le gusta señalar los fallos en el guion, en la edición de video, el mal trabajo de cámara y lo que ella denominaba "actuación poco creíble".

Cuando la protagonista humana y Thor iniciaban algún tipo de contacto, Astrid rodaba los ojos.

– Al final se casará con Síf, chica. Supéralo. – dijo mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

– Astrid, no seas cruel – la reprendió Hiccup con tono burlesco – ¿Qué tal si es amor verdadero?

– ¿Amor verdadero? ¡Sí, cómo no! Se han encontrado dos veces… ¡y sólo por un día cada vez!

– ¿Y si es amor a primera vista? – insistió para molestarla.

– Decídete, amor verdadero o amor a primera vista.

– ¿Por qué no pueden ser los dos?

– Ahora suenas como Disney.

– Es Marvel, es lo mismo.

Ambos se rieron ante el improvisado chiste y siguieron hablando y riendo más mucho después de que la película acabó. Astrid le contó como solía quedarse en casa sola con Stormfly por largos periodos de tiempo, pues sus papás trabajaban hasta tarde y no llegaban a casa sino hasta que se hacía de noche, y así fue como adquirió el hábito de la lectura. Hiccup le contó que él también solía quedarse solo en casa, y así fue como terminó haciendo sketches de máquinas imaginarias al estilo Julio Verne.

Hablaron durante mucho rato, sin mirar las manecillas del reloj. Y cuando finalmente fueron conscientes de la hora, ya pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada. Reticentemente, decidieron irse a dormir. Hiccup acompañó a Astrid hasta la puerta de su cuarto.

– Bien. Eh, te veo en la mañana… bueno, más tarde. – balbuceó él rascándose el cuello. Se le había ocurrido la loca idea de que esto parecía una cita, en el momento en que él la dejaba en la puerta de su casa.

Astrid ladeó la sonrisa.

– Claro.

Se decidió que ésta vez no se quedaría con las ganas, así que antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, le puso una mano en el hombro para jalarlo hacia abajo, se paró de puntitas y le besó la mejilla.

– Buenas noches, Hiccup.

Se metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Él se quedó otro momento ahí, completamente inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos. Ni siquiera quiso tocarse la piel por temor a que la sensación de cosquilleo desapareciera.

– Buenas noches, Astrid – murmuró para sí, a pesar de que ella no pudiera escucharlo.

Esa noche se fue a dormir pensando en ella una vez más, pero esta vez fue diferente. Porque esta noche le había servido para tomar consciencia, más que nunca, de todo lo era ella. Es cierto, antes la admiraba por ser bonita y perseverante, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era mucho más que eso. Era divertida, era inteligente, podía bromear y actuar despreocupadamente sin detenerse a meditarlo. Era amable y cariñosa con su mascota. Era… era casi demasiado perfecta.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la decepción carcomiéndolo por dentro. Jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella, porque ¿cómo podría alguien como Astrid fijarse en él? Después de todo, no tenía nada especial, excepto tal vez su increíble capacidad para meterse en problemas. ¿Quién querría eso?

El sueño tardó en llegar a él, que se removía incomodo cada dos minutos cuando un nuevo pensamiento aún más deprimente que el anterior lo asaltaba. Ni siquiera estaba Toothless con él para animarlo, al parecer él también estaba demasiado deslumbrado con las visitas como para prestarle atención.

Trató de verle el lado positivo a la situación. Al menos había podido convivir con Astrid y llegarla a conocer, y eso era un privilegio que no todos tenían. "Astrid me dejó conocerla" se consoló "y eso no lo hace con casi nadie. Con nadie que yo sepa, de hecho". Se atrevió a pensar que era especial y que quizá podrían seguir siendo amigos una vez que volvieran a la escuela y el hechizo de la tormenta llegara a su fin. Con ese pensamiento, finalmente lo venció el sueño.

Astrid, por otro lado, estaba llegando a una conclusión. "Bueno, ¿y qué más da? Me gusta. No es como si estuviera prohibido. Es inteligente, atento, amable, respetuoso y tiene un sentido del humor contagioso. Además, a Stormfly le agrada, eso es un extra." El extra, en realidad, era la hilaridad ante la ceguera de sus compañeras de clase. Bueno, pues si ellas eran lo suficientemente estúpidas como para ignorarlo, bienvenido sea. "Mejor para mí". Sonriendo con suficiencia, finalmente abrazó la almohada y se quedó dormida.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Astrid sintió un constante mordisqueo en la nariz y a sus oídos llegó un gorjeo persistente que le instaba a despertar.

– No. – Se quejó, y trató de cubrirse con las mantas, pero el ave no se dio por vencida –Stormfly, no. Déjame dormir.

Después de varios minutos de insistencia, finalmente se desesperó y se levantó.

– Está bien, ya basta. Ya me levanté. – suspiró y se talló la cara. Se sentía cansada por la desvelada de anoche. Sin embargo cuando vio la hora se apresuró a lavarse en el baño y luego a bajar las escaleras. Hiccup ya estaba abajo, por supuesto, pero le aseguró que él también se acababa de levantar.

– Buenos días. Tardes – se rió.- ¿Dormiste bien?

– Muy bien. Ya ni siquiera escucho la tormenta.

Hiccup asintió.

– Se ha convertido en un ruido de fondo fácil de ignorar.

Esa mañana desayunaron en la mesa de cuatro plazas y aspecto rústico que estaba dentro de la cocina, y encendieron la televisión para ver si había más noticias acerca de la tormenta, pero no había nada nuevo. Quedarse dentro y mantener la calma. La electricidad regresaría pronto a las áreas donde aún no volvía y las líneas telefónicas se reestablecerían lo más pronto posible.

– Al parecer la tormenta no tiene planes de parar todavía – dijo Hiccup en un tono tal vez demasiado alegre – ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Para su sorpresa, Astrid tenía su respuesta preparada.

– Me gustaría que hicieras un dibujo para mí, si se puede.

Desde que le había mencionado que sabía dibujar tenía deseos de pedirle uno. Incluso la noche anterior se había demorado un poco más en ir a dormir echándole un vistazo a los cuadernos de dibujo que tenía en el escritorio. Muchos eran máquinas de aspecto Steampunk, pero otros eran paisajes o bocetos de Toothless.

– ¿Qué clase de dibujo? – preguntó sin poder disimular su sorpresa.

– Disculpa, no pude resistirme y curioseé un poco en tu escritorio. – admitió – No los vi todos. No quería invadir tu privacidad, pero es que no me pude resistir. Tus dibujos son asombrosos, de verdad.

– Oh. Um, gracias. – dijo – Está bien, no me molesta que los hayas visto.

Siempre y cuando no hubiera visto el sketchbook que solía cargar en la mochila que se llevaba a la escuela. Ahí había dos o tres de ella. Pero todo parecía indicar que no había sido el caso.

– Así que… - continuó Astrid – me preguntaba si podrías dibujar a Stormfly para mí.

Eso era fácil. Hiccup sonrió.

– Desde luego.

Así pues, después de desayunar subieron a la habitación de Hiccup y Astrid se sentó como si fuera una sirena en la alfombra junto al librero. Stormfly estaba en su antebrazo y Toothless se le subía al regazo queriendo tomar parte de los juegos.

– Espérate, chica. No te muevas tanto.

– Está bien. No necesito que se quede tan inmóvil. – dijo abriendo el cuaderno de dibujo y buscando una hoja en blanco. Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella – Toothless, tú no las molestes y quítate de ahí.

Astrid se rió entre dientes.

–Si a ti no te molesta, a mí tampoco.

Dirigiéndole una última sonrisa, se puso a dibujar.

En su defensa, debemos decir que lo intentó, de verdad intentó no dibujarla a ella también, pero era muy difícil resistirse a la escena que tenía enfrente. Stormfly y Toothless se rehusaban a dejar de jugar y Astrid terminaba irremediablemente inmiscuida en el juego de las dos criaturas que no podían quedarse quietas.

También estaba el detalle que seguía usando su camiseta. Astrid estaba sentada de la forma más recatada posible y realmente no había nada indecente en su ropa, pero a pesar de que sus piernas estaban oscuras cubiertas por las medias, Hiccup no podía evitar notar que la camiseta dejaba ver un poco más de ellas de lo que permitían las faldas que comúnmente usaba.

Aunque era cierto que Astrid usaba falda a menudo, no eran, ni mucho menos, el tipo de faldas que usaban otras chicas que dejaban ver más piel de la necesaria y a la que además añadían tacones de vértigo. Astrid siempre vestía con discreción y prefería las botas de piso a los altos tacones que lucían las demás, pero esta vez las líneas que tuvo que trazar para dibujar sus piernas fueron considerablemente más largas. Casi fue una tortura dibujarlas.

Sin embargo, el verdadero dilema era capturar de la manera correcta su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos, la naturalidad de su sonrisa. Realizó trazos delicados y cortos, tratado de ser lo más preciso posible. Astrid, ignorante a su dibujo, trataba de mantener a Stormfly en un ángulo favorecedor – había recargado el codo en uno de los estantes del librero después de un rato cuando se cansó – sin saber que Hiccup ya había terminado con el ave desde hacía rato y ahora se concentraba en capturarla a ella.

Después de unos minutos, la plática se apagó. Hiccup seguía concentrado. Pensó que esto sí era como una de sus muchas ensoñaciones. Esos momentos cuando la veía pasar a lo lejos y se ponía a soñar despierto acerca de cómo sería sentarse a su lado, incluso si ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Astrid estaba sentada a un brazo de distancia, y a la vez, estaba tan lejos como esa ensoñación. Sí, estaba precisamente a una ensoñación de distancia. Distancia que era imposible salvar. Era preferible dejarla ahí, de verdad, pues es todo lo que ella podía ser de él, ¿no? Una ensoñación. Y si la mantenía a una ensoñación lejos de él no tendrá que perderla, porque nunca la tuvo en primer lugar. ¿Qué le diría incluso de ser así? No sabría ni qué decir ni cómo actuar aún si ella estuviera dispuesta a verlo de otra manera. Por otro lado, si la mantenía una ensoñación alejada, estaría seguro y no saldría lastimado. O bueno, no más de lo que ya iba a salir. Se acercó demasiado a su ensoñación y ahora pagaría el precio.

Astrid levantó la vista del juego de sus mascotas para mirarlo. Se había quedado muy quieto de repente, el lápiz congelado a la mitad de la página. Tenía la mirada perdida y nostálgica, casi triste. Pero había algo más, la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo era casi de adoración y pudo sentir que su estómago se contrajo con algo que fue incapaz de nombrar. Los ojos verdes de Hiccup brillaban anhelantes y Astrid se descubrió a sí misma deseando quitar esa mirada suplicante de su rostro. Con gusto le daría lo que le pidiera si estaba en su poder cumplirlo.

Se mordió el labio, dudando por un momento si no sería demasiado. Pero alejó el pensamiento con un "¿Qué más da?"

Se arrodilló haciéndose para adelante, Stormfly saltó al suelo y Toothless la persiguió en su reiniciado juego, y antes de que Hiccup pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, ella lo tomó por la camisa y lo jaló para darle un beso en los labios.

Fue corto y espontáneo, pero bastante significativo. Los labios de ella atrapan el inferior de él y pudo _probarlo_. La sensación fue dulce y única. Pudo sentirlo devolverle el beso inconscientemente, mordiendo gentilmente sólo con sus labios el superior de ella. Se separan con un sonido suave y Astrid se volvió a sentar, pero no tan lejos como antes. Se miraron un momento y después ella soltó una risita.

– Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara justo ahora.

Hiccup escogió ese momento para salir de trance. Desvió la vista, avergonzado.

– Estoy sonriendo como idiota, ¿verdad?

Astrid negó lentamente con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

– Estás sonriendo como si te importara. Como si significara algo para ti.

No supo cómo responder a eso. Deseó poder besarla de nuevo, para que la sensación durara más tiempo, pero no se atrevió. ¿Ahora ven a lo que se refería cuando mencionó que no sabría que decir si la tuviera? Cuando el silencio comenzó a prolongarse demasiado, le entregó el dibujo. Había dejado caer el lápiz, pero aún conservaba el cuaderno en un puño.

Astrid tomó el dibujo y se sorprendió. En la hoja aparecía ella de una manera casi irreal, con un perico en el antebrazo izquierdo y un gato en el regazo.

– ¿Me dibujaste a mí también? – Preguntó sonriendo - ¡Está increíble! – Levantó la mirada y lo vio con un azul brillante de emoción – ¡Gracias!

Cuando él no pudo devolverle la sonrisa ni agregó nada más, la sonrisa de Astrid se deshizo tan rápido como la flama de una vela en un vendaval. Entonces pareció entender el problema y contuvo un suspiro.

– Hey, escucha. Lo siento, ¿sí? – murmuró mirando hacia el suelo – No quise importunarte. Soy un poco impulsiva, a veces. Sólo… olvida lo que pasó si quieres. – ofreció forzando a las comisuras de su boca a subir mientras se retiraba repetidas veces el cabello de la cara.

Hiccup encontró finalmente su voz.

– No, no. Es sólo que… ¿por qué?

– ¿Por qué… te besé? – se relamió los labios, nerviosa – Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Me nació hacerlo? Ya te dije, soy medio impulsiva y -…

– No, me refiero – la interrumpió suavemente – ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué decidiste besarme?

Astrid buscó una posición más cómoda para sentarse. Colocó el cuaderno a un lado para evitar maltratarlo y como cuando estaba nerviosa le daba por agarrar cosas para buscar algo que hacer, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo para tratar de no evadir su mirada, que la cuestionaba ansiosa.

Astrid siempre había sido directa en lugar de irse por las ramas, así que solamente se aclaró la garganta una vez para que la voz no le saliera débil y fue directo al punto.

– Pues… obviamente porque me atraes, Hiccup. – tras un segundo de vacilación, agregó – Esperaba que fuera mutuo.

¿Bromeaba, verdad? ¿_Ella_ esperaba que fuera mutuo?

Astrid, por su parte, no supo muy bien como tomarse su cara de indignación.

– Bueno, sí. Es mutuo. – dijo como si fuera obvio – Pero… ¿por qué?

Astrid sinceramente no lo entendía.

– ¿Por qué, qué? Tendrás que ser más específico.

Él suspiró con contenida exasperación. No podía creer que ella no lo viera y francamente le era difícil hablar de esto.

– Mírame, Astrid.

Una petición redundante, dadas las circunstancias, porque ya lo estaba mirando. Aun así, ella se tomó un momento para pasarle la mirada desde la cara hasta los pies. Hiccup se mordió la lengua para pensar en otra cosa y no en su mirada escrutadora y así evitar avergonzarse. Una vez que terminó, Astrid hizo un ademán que decía "¿y?".

Hiccup casi puso los ojos en blanco, sarcástico ante todo. Después se recompuso y se preparó para expresar su punto.

– Astrid, por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy un nerd, no tengo habilidades sociales, tartamudeo cuando hablo, más si es contigo, a veces soy sarcástico aun cuando no quiero serlo, tengo una habilidad imposible para meterme en problemas y… y… – buscó algo más, pero como no se le ocurrió nada, añadió la definitiva – y me falta una pierna. ¿Qué tan atractivo es eso?

Astrid lo miró sorprendida por unos momentos. Parpadeó un par de veces confundida, la sorpresa pintada en su cara.

– ¿Es en serio? – preguntó, y esta vez fue ella la que pareció ofendida. – ¿O sólo estas siendo sarcástico cuando no quieres?

– Es en serio, Astrid. – su tono triste la calmó.

Astrid suspiró.

– Hiccup, me di cuenta de que eres un nerd, de tu sarcasmo y de todo lo demás desde hace tres días, cuando hablamos por primera vez en ese salón de clase. ¿Y te digo algo? También podría agregar que eres ingenioso, inteligente y divertido. ¡Ja! He estado encerrada por tres días sin contacto con el mundo exterior y no me has dado tiempo de aburrirme. – Le sonrió – Y lo de tu pierna ya lo sabía.

Todo Berk lo sabía, de hecho. ¿El hijo del alcalde teniendo un accidente y estando hospitalizado por casi un mes para después perder la pierna izquierda? Estuvo en los noticieros y en los periódicos por semanas enteras.

–Hiccup, no pensaba en tu pierna cuando te besé. Pensaba en ti. Tú eres atractivo.

La seguridad y suavidad con la que lo dijo lo tomaron desprevenido.

– ¿De… verdad?

Astrid se encogió de hombros, repentinamente tímida sobre su comentario. Volvió a retirarse el cabello de la cara.

– Para mí, sí.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró a través de las pestañas, inconsciente de lo adorable que su gesto resultaba. Pero después se rió.

– Ahora sí estás sonriendo como idiota. – añadió.

Hiccup sabía que no podía evitarlo, por supuesto. Después de todo, la chica de sus ensoñaciones le acaba de decir que lo encontraba atractivo. Y si esto es una ensoñación, entonces mejor la aprovechaba antes de que terminara.

– ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? – preguntó repentinamente.

Astrid parecía estar en su propia ensoñación porque sacudió un poco la cabeza y preguntó.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Besarnos.

– Oh. – parpadeó una vez y luego se volvió a reír.

Hiccup temió por un segundo que fuera a burlarse de él, pero desechó el pensamiento antes siquiera de que terminara de tomar forma. Astrid nunca se había burlado de él. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando ella se arrastró hasta su regazo y le puso las manos en el cuello, jalando gentilmente el cabello de la base por detrás. Hiccup se deslumbró por la sonrisa amplia y sincera que le dirigió.

– Sí – respondió, y entonces ninguno supo muy bien quien besó a quien, pero carecía de importancia porque fue imposible seguir la cuenta del número de veces que la acción se repitió el resto de la tarde.

El día se fue entre risas, besos, bromas y más besos. Ninguno pudo recordar algún día que se lo hayan pasado mejor. Por esa razón, no fueron conscientes que cuando cayó la noche, la lluvia había disminuido, quizá incluso lo suficiente para que Astrid regresara a casa.

Durante la cena volvieron a encender la televisión y el "no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia" se había transformado en un "no salir a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario" y repentinamente las risas despreocupadas se convirtieron en sonrisas discretas y educadas.

Entraron de nuevo al cuarto de Hiccup, buscando a sus mascotas, que se habían desaparecido tan pronto vaciaron sus platos en la cocina. Ahora estaban dormidos en un rincón donde Hiccup tenía la cama de Toothless. Y aun cuando el otro no lo sabía, ambos habían empezado a buscar excusas para que Astrid se quedara.

"Toothless y Stormfly ya se durmieron, sería cruel de mi parte despertarla"

"Es tarde, tal vez debería sugerirle que se quede otra noche"

"Es peligroso salir con las avenidas inundadas"

"El cableado está dañado y no hay luz en muchas avenidas. No es seguro conducir cuando no hay luz."

Hiccup se puso de pie y sacó otra camiseta del mueble donde las guardaba. No la mira cuando se la extiende, no se atreve. Es una camiseta de tela abrigadora y de manga larga. No tendrá frío con ella. Astrid sabe que hay una pregunta implícita que va con la camiseta. Ella mira la prenda y luego alza la vista para verlo a él. Sonríe.

Luego toma la camiseta.

"Seguramente, la palmera sigue bloqueando la entrada."

**FIN**

* * *

¡Listo! uf, pues ya acabó.

Mi primera historia multichapter terminada! que emoción.  
¿Qué les pareció?

Pues como les dije, habrá epilogo, así que en realidad... aún no acabamos. xD

¡Nos leeremos una vez más! ;D


	7. Epílogo

Ajem, sí. Yo sé que no tengo perdón porque me tardé una eternidad, y además el capítulo ni siquiera es largo, pero hey. Recuerden que lo importante es discriminar en lo que se quiere decir y cómo se va a decir en lugar de sólo escribir a lo idiota capítulos largos.

Además tengo una excusa. Mi prima cumple 9 años y le estoy organizando la fiesta.

(- Natalia, a nadie le interesa.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No.

- Ok. ._.)

En fin, he aquí…. ¡el final!

* * *

**Epílogo**

Era martes por la mañana y Berk había regresado a sus actividades ordinarias. Todos habían vuelto a la escuela o al trabajo, y de la sorpresiva tormenta sólo quedaban algunas inundaciones por vaciar y algunos caminos por reparar.

Hiccup había recuperado su auto del taller y ahora se encontraba aparcándolo en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Su padre llegaría esa misma noche a la ciudad, tres días antes de lo previsto, para poder encargarse de lo que requería su atención inmediata después del percance.

No salió inmediatamente del vehículo cuando apagó el motor. Se tomó unos momentos para asimilar lo que le esperaba ese día en sus actividades educativas. No tenía la clase de literatura sino hasta la última hora, como de costumbre, pero igualmente compartía otra materia con Astrid después del almuerzo.

Astrid no le parecía de la clase de persona que fuera a ignorarlo para mantener "las apariencias" frente a los demás. Para empezar era muy probable que ni siquiera fuera consciente de que casi todo el alumnado estaba al pendiente de ella, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que el encanto del fin de semana se había desvanecido.

La tarde del domingo, cuando Astrid aceptó quedarse una noche más, pensó que la ensoñación pudo haber durado por siempre, mientras estuviera con él. En el noticiero habían dicho que las clases se cancelarían al día siguiente, que había sido lunes, por lo que no tuvieron que preocuparse por eso. La línea telefónica había vuelto finalmente y Astrid había podido llamar a sus padres, que sorpresivamente no estaban tan enojados como ella había esperado. Decidieron que la casa del alcalde era probablemente el lugar más seguro durante semejante tormenta. No mencionaron que estaba castigada, pero Astrid no se hacía tantas ilusiones.

Ellos, por su parte, no hicieron nada nuevo. Vieron otra película, prepararon la cena, tomaron otra ducha, y sin embargo todo había sido diferente, pues el ambiente entre ambos había cambiado y su trato era más personal. Por ejemplo, Astrid no había mostrado ni una pizca de inseguridad cuando se recargó en él mientras veían el nuevo filme, ni se cohibió cuando él se decidió pasarle el brazo por los hombros para atraerla más hacia sí, antes bien se acomodó facilitando la interacción mientras se reía de la película aún y cuando no era comedia.

Al día siguiente se había tomado su tiempo para marcharse. Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando tomó a Stormfly y las pocas cosas que traía y se despidió de Hiccup en el garaje, antes de subirse al auto. Habían vuelto a abrir la puerta y esta vez no se mojaron pues la tormenta había pasado a ser apenas una ligera llovizna de la que podían resguardarse haciéndose unos pasos hacia dentro, el techo previniendo que se empaparan nuevamente.

– ¿Le tienes especial cariño a esta camiseta? – le había preguntado ella.

Ya se había puesto su ropa, pero había seguido usando la última camiseta que él le había ofrecido fajada en la falda, con la que había aceptado su propuesta de quedarse una noche más.

– No, ¿por qué?

– Bien. Entonces me la quedaré – declaró sonriendo.

Le estampó un último beso en la mejilla y se giró para subirse a su carro, su mascota esperándola dentro.

– Astrid, espera.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y él carraspeó para evitar que se le quebrara la voz.

– ¿Crees que… el fin de semana tú y yo, tal vez pudiéramos… salir… o algo?

Astrid sonrió de lado y se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco. No podía creer que se lo preguntara con tanta timidez después de todo lo que había pasado.

– Seguro. Llámame.

– Uh… no tengo tu número.

– Sí lo tienes. Lo agregué a tu celular cuando no mirabas.

– Oh. – dijo sorprendido – Ok, te llamaré.

Astrid se giró para marcharse nuevamente pero se detuvo con la mano en la cerradura del auto. Se dio la media vuelta otra vez y mandándole apenas una mirada sabionda de advertencia, deshizo el camino que había andado y se regresó para darle un abrazo. Era el primer abrazo real que compartían, y se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutarlo, absorbiendo la esencia del otro y reparando en que se amoldaban de la manera más agradable.

– Gracias. – murmuró Astrid en su oído con voz sincera.

– Cuando quieras. – murmuró él de vuelta.

Finalmente se había marchado y de pronto a Hiccup la casa se le figuró demasiado vacía. Incluso Toothless había maullado tristemente mirando en la dirección en que desapareció el auto, probablemente extrañando a su compañera de juegos.

Esa noche, Hiccup había buscado una razón para llamarla, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Se decidió por enviarle un mensaje, preguntándole si había llegado bien a su casa. Ella le había respondido a los pocos minutos con un "Sí, gracias. Te veo mañana en la escuela" y una carita feliz.

Cuando se había ido a acostar, además, había podido oler a Astrid en sus sábanas y se avergonzó del hecho de embriagarse con el aroma por mucho rato antes de por fin dejarse vencer por el sueño.

De vuelta en el presente, se decidió a salir del auto de una buena vez antes de que se le hiciera tarde. Estaba sacando algunos libros de su casillero cuando la voz de Astrid lo saludó a unos diez pasos de distancia.

– Hey, Hiccup.

Él levantó la mirada y no fue el único.

– Astrid. Buenos días. – respondió cuando ella se detuvo a su lado.

– ¿No se te olvidó traer el trabajo, verdad? – preguntó risueña, con las manos en las correas de la mochila que le colgaba en los hombros. Era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto, con el único fin de iniciar una conversación.

– Claro que no. Está en mi mochila impreso y listo para entregar.

Caminaron juntos a clase, riéndose de cualquier tontería y preguntando cómo estaba la mascota del otro. Sus respectivas aulas estaban una frente a otra, por lo que la caminata juntos era obligatoria. Hiccup decidió en ese momento que si a ella no le importaba el molesto murmullo que se iba extendiendo por dónde fuera que pasasen, a él tampoco. Cuando alcanzaron su destino, ella lo encaró con la perpetua sonrisa que no la había abandonado desde el pasado viernes. El profesor aún no había llegado y tenían tiempo para un intercambio de palabras.

– ¿Te veo en el almuerzo? – preguntó ella. Hiccup sonrió.

– Seguro.

Astrid le ofreció entonces su mejilla derecha, en lugar de besar la de él como acostumbraba. Hiccup se tomó un momento para que se le pasara el mini ataque cardiaco que le detuvo el corazón por un segundo. Se recordó que le importaba poco que todo mundo estuviera mirando. Además era algo que había estado haciendo todo el fin de semana, por lo que se inclinó y la besó con seguridad.

Astrid se metió alegremente al salón de clases y se sentó en uno de los escritorios individuales al lado de Ruffnut, que la miraba con los ojos de pescado al igual que todos los que habían presenciado el intercambio entre ella y Hiccup, quien alcanzó a ver como Ruffnut se le acercaba y jalaba a Astrid del brazo para susurrarle algo al oído sacándola momentáneamente de balance.

Se rió entre dientes negando con la cabeza y se dirigió a su propia aula.

El día no resultó ser tan tedioso como cabría esperar. Fishlegs estaba emocionado, y le contó a Hiccup que había estado conversando con Ruffnut vía Facebook . Su entusiasmo había resultado contagioso. Fishlegs le había dicho que a pesar de que en un principio Ruffnut estaba muy apática, al final había terminado por cooperar, además que había respondido todos sus mensajes, aún y cuando sólo fuera con un simple "sí" o "no". Eso era una buena señal, había declarado Fishlegs.

Hiccup lo había animado a seguirle hablando, sin embargo las cosas se complicaron cuando la fatídica pregunta salió a relucir:

– ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con Astrid?

Hiccup se mordió la lengua. Fishlegs era su mejor amigo, pero ¿cómo le dices a alguien – mejor amigo o no – que mientras él compartía conversaciones a larga distancia con su amor platónico, él compartía techo con el suyo?

– Eh… bien. Sí, bien. Creo que sacaremos buena calificación en le trabajo.

No era mentira. Hiccup era excelente al momento de decir medias verdades. Uno se evita muchos problemas cuando el resto de las personas sabe solamente lo que tiene que saber. Aunque decididamente Fishlegs se iba a enterar de su nueva relación con Astrid tarde o temprano, y mejor que se enterara por él. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si se enteraba por los cotilleos de los otros alumnos que evidentemente no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

– Bueno, obviamente, viniendo de ustedes dos. ¿Pero no hablaron de nada más? Yo intente sonsacarle a Ruffnut detalles como que música le gusta, o cosas por el estilo.

– Bueno, al parecer ahora somos amigos. – confesó, aunque no estaba seguro si "amigos" alcanzaba a englobar la situación.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó alzando las cejas – De hecho, ahora recuerdo que ella se rió de algo que dijiste el pasado viernes.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

– No estaba intentando ser gracioso. – admitió con ligereza.

Una vez que pensaba en ello, era la primera vez que hablaba sobre chicas con Fishlegs. Era nuevo y un tanto raro, pero podía acostumbrarse.

Astrid por el contrario, estaba en Hel. ¿Por qué? Pues porque odiaba los cotilleos, y al parecer, ahora estaba irremediablemente en medio de uno. Ruffnut y Heather habían estado molestándola toda la clase de cálculo sobre Hiccup.

"¿Están saliendo?, ¿Desde hace cuanto?, ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?, ¿Hasta dónde han llegado?"

Astrid casi les arroja la calculadora. ¿Qué demonios les importaba? Ella no iba por ahí inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de los demás. ¿Por qué no podía haber un poco de reciprocidad? Estuvo a punto de decirles de mal modo que se callaran de una vez y que la dejaran poner atención cuando se lo pensó mejor. Tomó aire y se calmó.

Recordó lo que había pensado la noche del sábado cuando decidió que Hiccup le gustaba. ¿Qué tal si ahora que todo el mundo les prestaba atención, algunas chicas decidían ir tras él? Lo dudaba, la mayoría tenía dignidad femenina o en su defecto, la respetaban a ella. Pero había unas cuántas que bien carecían de sentido común. Ruffnut, por ejemplo, tenía fama de ser más fácil que la tabla del cero, y a Heather le encantaba coquetear con quien se le pusiera en frente.

"Vaya amigas"

– Sí, estamos saliendo. – informó fingiendo despreocupación mientras copiaba un problema de la pizarra. "Si le resto importancia, me dejarán en paz" pensó. – O al menos, saldremos éste fin de semana.

– ¿A dónde?

Contó mentalmente hasta diez. "Necesitaré la calculadora, necesitaré la calculadora" se repitió.

– Ni idea. – respondió sin mirarlas.

Heather estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando la profesora la llamó a resolver uno de los problemas en la pizarra y Astrid agradeció la intervención. Ruffnut se calló por temor a correr con la misma suerte. Astrid, por otro lado, se ofreció voluntaria para resolver el problema que quedaba. "Mejor prevenir" pensó. Si estaba al frente, nadie la acosaría con preguntas.

No se tardó mucho en resolverlo – correctamente, sobra decir – y cuando se fue a sentar, Heather y otro compañero aún se peleaban con los números del pizarrón. Sonrió con suficiencia.

"Si tienen tiempo para cotillear, mejor pónganse a estudiar" y se puso a copiar la respuesta que ya había anotado en el pizarrón en su libreta.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, Astrid dejó sus libros en el casillero y se apresuró a la cafetería. Hiccup la estaba esperando afuera leyendo un libro – sin lentes, que mala suerte – sentado en una de las muchas bancas que había en el amplio patio del plantel.

Astrid se le acercó sonriendo, pero se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar unos despectivos comentarios. Un grupo de porristas estaba sentado comiendo al aire libre comentando lo que todo el mundo parecía estar comentando.

– ¿Astrid Hofferson, saliendo con ese perdedor? Claro que no. Ella es demasiado buena para alguien como él. – comentó la capitana lo suficientemente alto para que varias personas alrededor la escucharan. – He hablado con ella en un par de ocasiones y definitivamente Astrid no es el tipo de chica que se desperdiciaría así.

Volteó hacia donde Astrid estaba y le sonrió encantadoramente, cómo si le estuviera haciendo un favor.

– No sé quién se habrá inventado semejante tontería. Los supuestos "testigos" del fenómeno mienten, sin lugar a dudas. Sólo quieren destrozar su reputación.

Hiccup no había levantado al vista del libro, por lo que no sabía si la estaba ignorando o estaba muy absorbido en su lectura como para darse cuanta de lo que acababa de implicar la capitana de las porristas. Astrid, por el contrario, la había escuchado perfectamente y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Si Hiccup era del tipo de persona que ignoraba los comentarios estúpidos, Astrid era del tipo de persona que golpeaba al comentario estúpido en la cara, pero supuso que dejarle un ojo de panda a una alumna, por más merecido que se lo tuviera, la metería en problemas.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Respiró hondo y le devolvió la sonrisa, doblemente encantadora, a la pelirroja de la boca grande. Después se acercó a Hiccup y aún sonriendo, le quitó sin brusquedad el libro de las manos.

– Hey. – saludó.

No le dio tiempo de agregar nada más. Colocó el libro a un lado en la banca y se sentó en sus piernas.

– ¿Qué tal tus clases? – preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Hiccup parecía bastante confundido.

– ¿Bien?

La abrazó por la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

– ¿Qué tal las tuyas?

– Largas – dijo Astrid casi en tono melodramático. Aunque en realidad no mentía. – Tenía ganas de verte – añadió sonriendo con malicia al pensar en la cara de quien estaba segura los observaba a unos metros de distancia.

Decidió entonces que sólo necesitaban una demostración y no un show completo, por lo que le puso la mano que tenía libre en el rostro y lo besó. Suave y sin hacer una escena, pero lo bastante definitivo como para acallar de una buena vez a los entrometidos, incrédulos, groseros y demás estudiantes que claramente, preferían vivir al pendiente del drama ajeno a hacer sus deberes.

Habían hecho costumbre el mirarse con los ojos entreabiertos por un segundo después de cada beso, y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Astrid se paró de un salto y tomó el libro a la vez que Hiccup se ponía de pie. Se lo puso en las manos y sin mirar atrás para ver la reacción que su pequeño arrebato había provocado, preguntó.

– ¿Entramos? Me muero de hambre.

– Después de usted, Milady. – respondió él mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para ella.

Después de eso, nadie más los volvió a molestar.

* * *

Pues ahora sí, se acabó de una vez por todas. De verad espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Algunos me sugirieron una secuela, pero de verdad que en cuanto a esta historia ya no tengo nada que decir, y cuando no se tiene nada que decir y se sigue hablando…. pues el resultado no es bonito. :(

So, no. No secuelas para esta historia.

Pero pronto llegaré con nuevas historias y además:

¡Noticias! Pensé en abrir una serie de drabbles. Algunos (dos) los tengo ya en mente, pero cómo dos drabbles no son nada, me dije a mí misma "mí misma, deberías aceptar sugerencias" Es decir… ustedes me dicen: "Escribe sobre este tema" y yo hago un drabble. ¿Les agrada?

Ideas, comentarios y sugerencias me los pueden dejar en reviews o mandarme PM.

Sin más por el momento….

¡Mil GRACIAS por seguir esta historia, por todos sus comentarios, por todo su apoyo y por tenerme paciencia!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima historia!


End file.
